Nutmeg
by AutumnSkyy
Summary: "Oliver Thredson swore he would never forget the first time he ever saw her." Sane Dr. Thredson comes across a very peculiar patient at Briarcliff, a woman named Lana Winters, whom he wishes to save before she falls deeper into madness.
1. Otherworldly

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

 **A/N:** Surprise! Another story I didn't tell anyone about! I mean, what else am I hiding from you guys, am I right? haha Maybe it's a Freak Show fic? Maybe it's more Bananun, who knows? lol But to be fair, I only started this today in the morning on a total whim when I was supposed to be studying but I was inspired and it just happened.

Also, I've read a few reviews before from people who are itching for me to write a romantic relationship between Lana and Oliver and since I never really give those two a shot, I thought, why not? this one is for you guys.

Enjoy

.

 **Nutmeg**

 **ONE**

 ** _Otherworldly_**

 _._

Oliver Thredson swore he would never forget the first time he ever saw her. She sat on a recliner in the recreational room with a cigarette between her fingers; her eyes were set on the world outside the dusty window. And even though she was dressed in that God awful faded blue patient's dress with a ragged maroon cardigan and her short chestnut hair was tangled and greasy, there was an undeniable beauty that he just couldn't overlook. She appeared to be young, possibly no older than thirty or so.

And so he watched her from across the room like he did any of his other patients at Briarcliff. He watched her stillness as if it was some form of art; the tantalizing gaze in her chocolate brown eyes that was more lost than not. To a mere passerby, this woman would seem insane. However, the more he watched her, the more Oliver grew interested. Her eyes never left the window and he could only imagine what she was thinking.

A thin line of smoke emanated from her cigarette, rising into the air like a twirling snake, smoky and desolate. A tight rigid line along her brow. A distant thought, possibly far past lunacy.

Otherworldly.

That was the word Oliver found to describe her.

What was she looking at?

What was she thinking?

What was she feeling?

What was her name?

Question after question filled Oliver's thoughts; causing him to ignore the patients he had been there to see on that July evening. All of them were forgotten when he laid his eyes upon that woman. He had sworn he had never seen her before. Oliver had been at Briarcliff for four weeks straight starting that very Sunday. So instead of waiting any longer, he caught the eye of a nun and stood to his feet, making his way over to her.

"Excuse me, Sister." He spoke softly, catching her attention as she tented to an older gentlemen who Oliver had seen sit still for hours.

The young nun turned to look at him. She was blonde and sweet to look at. As if the world had not yet tainted her. "Yes, Dr.?"

"That woman over there," He pointed across the room to the brunette with the still cigarette between her fingers. It was burning closer and closer to her skin. "I've never seen her in my stay here, is she new?"

The nun glanced over at the woman and smiled, "Oh, no. That's our precious Lana. She's been with us for about…hmm," She pressed her lips as she thought it over, "About fourteen months now."

Oliver glanced back to the woman, "Why am I only seeing her now?"

The smile upon the young nun faded and she saddened quite a bit, "Oh, well, you see, Sister Jude thought a few weeks in solitary would soften her a bit. She was growing quite restless."

"How long was she there for?"

"I'd say about two and a half weeks. Then straight to her chambers. Sister Jude finally let her out today to stretch her legs."

So that had explained where she had been for the past month he had been there. Alas, the thought alone was enough to anger Oliver. He didn't believe in the cruel punishments Briarcliff deemed upon its inhabitants and solitary was cruel enough even for three days alone. However, two weeks was absolute hell.

Nevertheless, the more Oliver looked at the woman, the more familiar she seemed to him. As if he had seen her somewhere on the street or perhaps in a dream. "What did you say her name was?"

The nun smiled again, "Lana."

"Thank you, Sister McKee." Oliver said. The young nun beamed at him and returned to her work helping an older gentlemen get up from a chair and move across the room.

Oliver continued to watch this Lana from his spot a few yards away. A light frown appeared along his dark brows, wondering where in the world he had seen her before. He just couldn't place her face but she seemed so familiar to him.

The woman's eyes remained out the window and she didn't notice when the man walked over to her and plucked the cigarette from her fingers. She turned at this motion, jerking her head as if she had been spooked but made no sound or effort to scream. Instead she looked up at the man and watched with parted lips and confused eyes as he threw the cigarette into an ashtray upon the wooden coffee table.

"You don't want to burn yourself, do you?" he asked her with a friendly smile.

The woman so named Lana continued to gaze at him with lost eyes so deep, Oliver felt himself drowning in them. He needed a moment to pull away and snap out of the state she had somehow managed to put him in.

Alas, she didn't answer and Oliver only continued to stare at her until her eyes slowly fell from him and her head moved back to the window. Oliver tilted his head slightly to study her exterior. She looked even more beat up and rugged from up close. As if she had gone through many punishments in her time there. Oliver softly raised his hand, careful to see if she would flinch. Lana stayed still. Oliver lowered his hand and studied her body posture. She was a bit hunched as if she had grown tired of carrying her own body. She was thin too and pale. Malnourished to be more exact and Oliver knew she hadn't been fed much in solitary.

"Lana?" he spoke her name.

Lana didn't respond. He waited a moment. "Lana?"

But the woman did not respond. Oliver frowned lightly at this. Perhaps all the time left in solitary had left her a bit deranged if not detached from reality. Whatever the case, she would need a moment to regain herself at least.

"Mr. Thredson, there ya are." Came the thick accented voice Oliver had come to know very well and was sure he would never forget. He turned and found Sister Jude, head of Briarcliff heading his way.

Sister Jude was an older woman, early sixties, or so Oliver had guessed. She was a strict woman who carried herself very well. Fearless and tenacious as well as close minded and stubborn, or so Oliver had merely observed her to be. Still, he did as she often told.

"Yes?"

"I've been lookin' fer ya." Sister Jude spoke, placing her hands together. Oliver noticed when she gave a mere glance over to the poor woman on the recliner as if checking to see if she was staying out of trouble.

"Sister," Oliver interceded, "I'm rather concerned with this patient here—"

"Oh, Sister Mary Eunice will take care of it. Come with me." Sister Jude waved away the presence of the woman named Lana and lead Oliver out of the rec room until he could no longer hear Dominique playing on a loop.

Sister Jude mainly filled in Oliver about the problems of the patients he _had_ been there to see. They mostly argued; Oliver didn't believe in the punishments Jude did and so the two hadn't been able to meet eye to eye on anything. Oliver attempted once more to ask about the woman named Lana but Jude suggested that he only focus on what he had been assigned to and not concern himself with something that did not deserve a second thought.

However, Oliver was deeply concerned.

When he was done speaking with Sister Jude, Oliver returned to the rec room to find the lost woman but she was gone. The recliner was empty and Oliver was left with the lingering memory of her beautiful yet expressionless face, gazing out the window.

When Oliver arrived home later that night, he poured himself a glass of scotch and sat in his office, twirling his glass cup, lost in deep thought. For some strange reason he just couldn't pull his thoughts away from her. And so he continued to think about the woman in the maroon cardigan with the big brown eyes. Just the look in those eyes made him believe that there was still something in there fighting to get out. A form of life just waiting to be set free and Oliver was itching to set it free.


	2. The Wanderer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

 **A/N:** So glad you guys liked the first chapter of this fic! I know it's different and I'm pretty excited about it and have a lot planned for it. It's just so refreshing writing Oliver as a sane man. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

.

 **TWO**

 _ **The Wanderer**_

.

During the following days, Oliver spent the majority of his mornings in the office Sister Jude had provided him. He sat in front of his typewriter typing notes on one of the patients he had been there to see who was a chronic masturbator.

Oliver took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with three fingers, exhausted and it was barely ten in the morning. The woman he had seen in the rec room had been weighing heavily on Oliver's mind since he had last seen her. He hadn't seen her the day before or the day before that. Oliver hadn't thought much of it until that very moment and suddenly her felt anxious about it. He leaned back on his chair, his elbow on the desk, hand clicking the pen, once, twice, three times.

Where had she been? The thought began to bother Oliver. What if she had been placed into solitary again? The outcome of that was sure to damage her mind even further.

Oliver thought he would go find out.

.

Dominique played on a merciless loop. The song had begun to haunt Oliver in his dreams. It was constantly stuck in his head, driving him insane. It was possible that the song itself had turned many of the once sane patients, insane. He didn't laugh at his own little joke and instead surveyed the room.

The patients of Briarcliff were scattered around the room. There was a Mexican woman dancing along to the repeated song along the middle. Another woman stood against the wall, banging her head repeatedly against a post. Two older men sat on a table, a chess board in front of them but neither of them moved. And then there was the pinhead, Pepper who twirled in circles along with the Mexican, but stuck in her own world. A few other patients lounged around but Oliver's eyes finally came upon _her_.

Lana.

She sat on the sofa with her attention out the window like she had been the day before. Oliver looked to Frank, the security to see him lazily resting at the entrance of the room. He yawned and his eyes closed.

Oliver took the chance and approached her cautiously. "Hello."

Lana blinked but didn't respond.

"Lana?" He called out again in the same gentle voice. That time, Lana turned her head slightly to him, her tired eyes resting on his. "Lana?" Oliver repeated, "Is that your name?"

Lana's eyes glossed over him, slowly recognizing him from the other day—or so Oliver hoped so.

Alas, there was no fear in her eyes or confusion like the first time he had approached her.

"How are we doing today?" Oliver asked gently, pronouncing his words clearly.

Lana blinked a couple of times and looked away, back to her own world as if Oliver had never interrupted her.

Oliver looked her over, studying her straight nose, her big brown eyes, her plump lips, her high cheek bones, everything. It was then Oliver noticed two yellow and purple bruises on each side of her temples. Oliver's blood went cold when he realized what they were.

Lana had gone through electro shock therapy. The thought alone made him sick. However, it also made him think, what had Lana done to deserve it? Sister Mary Eunice said she had gotten "restless". Whatever that meant.

So many questions ran through Oliver's mind. What had Lana done to land herself in Briarcliff? Who had left her there? How sane was she when she arrived?

Oliver wanted to know and the only way of doing so was by checking out Lana's records. However, he knew Sister Jude kept those locked up tight and she wouldn't just let him see them.

So instead, Oliver sat down on the coffee table across from her. Maybe he could get to know her a little better.

"Lana? Can you hear me?"

Oliver studied Lana's expression. At first glance, she seemed expressionless, absent, blank. However, the more he looked at her, the more he could see the feelings locked behind the hard stare. He could see some sort of life and that's what made Lana different than the other patients. She had some sort of life, some little spark in her eyes. Nevertheless, what astonished Oliver the most was that there was also hurt in her eyes, a sort of loss yet to be discovered.

Lana wasn't fully lost, just wandering.

Oliver was sure Lana had been an entirely different woman before those electroshock therapy sessions and solitary confinement. Oliver too felt a loss, a loss that he hadn't met her before.

"Lana, my name is Dr. Oliver Thredson." He paused, waiting for her response, "Now, I'm not assigned to your case but if there is anything you need, don't hesitate to come find me. I will _help_ you."

Lana flinched at the word "help" and turned to him. Her eyes screaming what her voice couldn't.

Taken in by those eyes, Oliver placed his hand upon hers and his heart skipped a beat, "I wish I could place you…" he told her; still unable to remember where he had seen her before.

"Dr. Thredson?" Frank's voice came and Oliver let go of Lana. He turned to Frank.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Sister Jude would like a word with you." He looked from Oliver to Lana who had set her attention back out the window.

Oliver nodded once. "Very well. Thank you, Frank."

"Sure thing, Dr."

Once Frank departed back to his post, Oliver turned to Lana. "I'll see you again soon, Lana." He smiled at her and stood, leaving the rec room.

Lana glanced across the room, watching him go.

.

"Ya've been here fer quite a while, Dr. Thredson." Jude said as she walked around her desk.

Oliver stood before the mahogany desk, giving her a slight nod.

"And I'm sure in yer time here ya've come to known our…" She paused for a moment, "Less than loved Spivey."

Oliver nodded with a sigh at the thought of Spivey, "The Coprophiliac."

"Yes. I called ya in here because I know Spivey is one of yer cases."

"He is." Oliver said firmly.

"Well, it's been weeks, Dr. and Spivey is worse than ever."

Oliver sighed, annoyed that Spivey was the reason he had been pulled away from Lana to come to her office. He couldn't be bothered with the thought of the pedophile even though he was one of his patients. Oliver was too concerned with those big brown eyes to think of anything else.

"I'll be sure to have another chat with him. I honestly think Mr. Consuelos has it in himself to control his impulses."

"Yes, well, I am sick and tired of having shit cleaned off his walls." She sighed, "And off the clothes of my Sisters."

"Sister," Oliver said in means to change the subject, "There is another patient that has caught my attention."

Jude raised a brow at Oliver, not liking the sound of his poking around her patients. However, she said nothing and let him continue.

"There is a woman in the rec room. Her name is Lana—"

Jude chuckled, cutting Oliver off. "Ms. Winters is a loss cause, Dr. Thredson. It is in yer best interest to forget about that lost soul."

Oliver frowned at this. "Ms. Winters?"

"Ms. Lana Winters. I'm sure yer familiar with her name."

Oliver thought about it. The name had clicked in his mind. Lana Winters. The name was familiar. "The reporter?"

"Yes." Jude said, ambling back behind her desk, "Our Lana Banana came to us a long while ago. She's sick and is where she belongs. Ya best leave her be, Dr. Ya'll be wastin' yer time with her."

Oliver opened his mouth to speak, even more intrigued. He was about to ask more when Jude put her hand up.

"Spivey, Dr. Or else I'll be sure he gets a nice warm seat in our electro shock room."

"Electroshock therapy is cruel and inhuman." Oliver raised his voice, blood boiling at the thought of Lana and the bruises on her temples, "I can't believe you still subject your patients to such torture."

Jude glared at him, "I remind ya Dr. that this is _my_ hospital. Not yours."

.

Oliver left Jude's office in an angry huff. He had never been able to get through to her. Well, if she liked it or not, Oliver was going to find a way to help Lana.

He returned to the rec room where Lana was still seated where he left her. Oliver watched her steadily and his heart skipped a beat when she turned her head and landed her eyes upon him. Oliver's heart beat loudly in his ears, waiting for a response.

And then he saw it, the look of recognition in her eyes.

He was going to help her if it was the last thing he did.


	3. Heaven Sent

Disclaimer: do not own AHS.

 **A/N** : Love that you guys are loving this! And is it bad that I'm kind of shipping Oliver and Lana because of this? Cause no lie, I kinda did too in the show before Oliver's true self came out. Should have seen the look on my face. But once I saw that nipple lamp I knew something was up. Anyway, here's to sane Oliver Thredson!  
Oh, and to the first ep. of Hotel!  
(Which left me confused and pretty turned on? But then again, when doesn't AHS do that?)

.

 **THREE**

 _ **Heaven Sent**_

.

When Oliver went home, he thought a lot of things through. Lana Winters weighed heavily on his mind for multiple reasons. He had finally remembered why she seemed so familiar to him and it had been because he had seen her once before. Not in person but on his television screen. She had been doing a report on a shooting downtown. Oliver didn't know why it had taken him so long to remember her. The segment was a short one, possibly two minutes long and he had briefly glanced at the screen from his book.

He remembered the woman on screen to be—well, sane, for a lack of a better word. She was bright and intelligent, eager and with a sense of passion in her tone of voice. Oliver compared that Lana with the one he had met in Briarcliff and couldn't believe they were the same woman. It had to be a mistake.

However, it wasn't.

Lana Winters was a patient in Briarcliff, no longer a reported.

Still, the question lingered. What had she done? Why was she there?

She had seemed so normal to him. Oliver was sure her being there in the first place must have been some mistake. However, he knew nothing of Ms. Winters's personal life. He didn't know if she was married, was engaged, single or if she even had any children. He doubted she was married for she had her maiden name. She wasn't a Mrs.

Oliver didn't know why the thought that Lana wasn't married calmed him just a little. He supposed it was because he couldn't imagine some cruel man dumping her in a mental asylum like many men had done to their wives before. The practice wasn't in uncommon one. Oliver had read many cases of completely sane women being dropped off in institutions by their husbands simply because they don't wish to be married to them anymore. The thought of a man forcing his wife into such a place made Oliver livid. It was too cruel for words. Not to mention that many of those women arrived sane but slowly lost their minds, locked away, destined to live the rest of their lives in solidarity. It would drive anyone mad.

Maybe a family member had submitted Lana? Oliver was definitely interested in finding out.

.

The next day at Briarcliff, Oliver spent the vast majority of his morning in a therapy session with Spivey. He let the sweaty man ramble on and on about things Oliver had no interest in. Spivey was a sick man who indeed belonged in Briarcliff. No form of medicine could excuse his lewd actions towards children. The thought disgusted Oliver but he maintained a level head and let Spivey ramble on and on.

"It's like I can't stop, Doc." He went on, "It makes me feel somethin'."

"Yes, well, Mr. Consuelos, you can't keep flinging your feces. Especially not at the Sisters."

Spivey merely shrugged. He was rather calm that morning. It had taken Oliver a great deal of work to get the sick man to behave in an appropriate way. Oliver knew Spivey had no real interest in changing but he knew their therapy sessions made him less anxious and even Spivey appreciated that.

Their session went on for another half an hour in where Spivey just went on with his foul language and disgusting forms of expression. Oliver remained quiet during it all, trying not to judge his patients but also, he would have rather be spending his time in the rec room.

Alas, when Oliver deemed their session over, Spivey jumped to his feet and scampered away. Oliver wrote a few notes down and retired to his office to study his findings.

After Oliver finished his work, he ventured off to the rec room to see how Martha was doing. However, in the back of his mind he knew he was also there for another reason.

Martha was in the same spot as always, banging her head against the wall, mercilessly. Oliver ignored her for a moment and scanned the room until he saw her. She stood against the wall, besides the window, glancing out of it like always and Oliver couldn't help to wonder what she was thinking, what she saw outside that window that kept her so entranced.

Oliver went to her against his better judgment as a professional doctor and leaned an arm against the wall, opposite of Lana. He too glanced out the window to see nothing but pines and forest. In the distance he could make out the small patch of road he made his way to and fro from work.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" He spoke softly as to not startle her.

Lana didn't respond. She merely blinked.

"I bet you miss the outside world, Ms. Winters."

At this, Lana turned to look at him with those same alert eyes. He had definitely caught her attention and she his. Just by looking in those eyes, Oliver was convinced that the woman could be saved.

.

Oliver stayed in his office till late with the excuse that he had much work to do. Frank and the other orderlies retired and bid him goodnight. Jude as well stopped by his office, surprised to still see him there. Oliver usually went home around five o'clock, seven the latest. Oliver told her he'd leave momentarily and so Jude nodded and retreated to put the patients and then herself to bed.

Oliver waited about forty-five minutes until he excited his office with a flashlight and made his way in the direction of Jude's office. When he reached the door, he flashed the lights both ways to make sure he hadn't been followed. When Oliver deemed the coast clear, he opened the door to Jude's office and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

Oliver wasted no time and rushed to the wooden desk, opening all the drawers until he found the one that housed the patient's files. He skimmed through them until he reached the one he was looking for and pulled it out.

Lana's paperwork was in a nice manila folder just like the rest. Winters, Lana. Was typed on the little tab.

Oliver gave the papers a quick look over to make sure they were everything he needed and then rushed out of the office before Jude decided to come back. When Oliver opened the door, a shadow stood before him, causing him to jump back, startled. He put the light slightly up and sighed heavily.

"Pepper." His voice was stern, "What are you doing here?"

The pinhead grinned and laughed her giddy little laugh, "Play with me!" She twirled one way and then the other.

Oliver pushed his glasses up. "Pepper, you're supposed to be in bed. It's not time to play." He placed his hand upon her shoulder, "Come on, before you get the both of us in trouble."

Oliver led a still giddy Pepper down the hall and into the women's corridors where he found one of the doors open, wondering how in the world Pepper had managed to get out. One of the orderlies must have forgotten to lock her door.

"In you go." He told her, giving her a light push forward so she'd go inside.

"So you make house calls now, doctor?" Came Shelly's seductive voice and Oliver turned around to see her face looking through the bars of the door's small window.

He exhaled, "You should be in bed as well."

"Come on doctor, I'm not feeling very good." She licked her lips.

Oliver only frowned at the blonde woman. "Goodnight, Shelly." He told her and left the hall before another patient called to his attention.

.

When Oliver arrived home, he went straight to his study. There, turned the light on and he sat on his desk, pulling out Lana Winters's file and setting it upon the desk in front of him. He opened the folder and read through the first page.

Winters, Lana.  
DOB: 04/06/1935

He continued to read through her other descriptions such as her weight and height.

"Submitted February third, 1963…" Oliver muttered to himself.

He continued to read through every single page with great detail until he reached the very last one. He then lowered the files. "Homosexuality." The word escaped his lips in a subtle mutter.

Homosexuality, deviant behavior, immoral thoughts were the first words listed under Lana's diagnosis. He continued to read them until he came to the name of the person that had committed Lana to Briarcliff.

"Wendy Peyser."

The name was unfamiliar to Oliver and he grew confused. He set the papers back down and took his glasses off. Lana had been condemned to Briarcliff not because she was mentally insane, but because she was a homosexual. Of course homosexuality was dubbed as a sickness according to the DSM but Oliver had disagreed with that diagnosis all together. A homosexual was not the same thing as a person diagnosed with schizophrenia or psychopathy. It was very different indeed.

Oliver leaned back against his chair, "So you were sane…" He stated as if speaking to Lana herself.

Oliver felt both anger and sadness for the poor woman. She had been reduced to nothing and only for the sole fact that she had shown interest in another woman. The world was truly an unfair place.

Oliver looked back down to the name of the woman that had committed Lana. Her surname was different than Lana's and Oliver wondered who she was. It was usually a family member that deposited a person into the institution, rarely someone that had no blood connection. Oliver just had the inkling feeling that this Wendy Peyser was not a blood relative to Lana.

The next day, Oliver arrived at Briarcliff bright and early to place Lana's files back in Jude's office. He went in when he was sure that Jude was off waking up the patients. He managed to put the files back without being caught.

That morning, Oliver skipped his session with Spivey and went straight to the rec room to see Lana. Oliver knew he should have stayed away from her for it was not professional of him to involve his time with a patient that was not in his case file but there was just something about Lana that called to him and he somehow felt personally responsible for her. She was an enigma, drawing him deeper and deeper.

Oliver did not find Lana in the rec room. She wasn't by the window or seated on the sofa like she was every day. Oliver then went in search for her in the mess hall but she was not there either. Growing worried, he searched the halls in search of her but instead found Sister Mary Eunice who was ushering Pepper in the direction of the rec room.

When Pepper saw Oliver she grew giddy and restless, jumping up and down and rushed to him, "Play with Pepper!"

Sister Mary Eunice gasped and grabbed Pepper, "Pepper, manners! I'm sorry doctor, I don't know what's gotten into her."

Oliver smiled at Pepper, "Not to worry, Sister." He patted Pepper's shoulder, "She just wants to play. Isn't that right, Pepper?"

"Pepper play!"

Oliver turned to Mary Eunice, "Sister, I'm in search of Ms. Lana Winters, I'd like to see about her well being but I cannot find her."

Mary Eunice turned serious at the mention of Lana and her eyes watered. "Oh, Doctor." Her lower lip trembled.

"What's the matter?" Oliver grew concerned.

"Pepper, go to the rec room. I'll be right there." Mary shooed Pepper off and so the little pinhead went.

Mary Eunice looked to Oliver, "Lana is in her chambers." She paused for a moment, "She had a little slip last night and well…"

Oliver glowered. "She didn't receive another electroshock treatment, did she?"

"Sister Jude said it be for the best. There was no way to calm her."

"There is always a better way, Sister." Oliver said coldly and angrily left Mary Eunice's side in the direction of the women's corridor.

.

Oliver looked through the barred windows until he came to Lana's chamber and sure enough, there she was, lying limp upon the bed, tied down with estraints. Oliver carefully opened the door and stepped inside.

The room Lana was confined in was musky and smelled of dust and urine. There were cobwebs on the ceilings and in the corners of the walls. Oliver went to her bedside to see fresh burn marks on her temples. He grew angry at the injustice that had been done to her but softened at the look of Lana asleep.

Oliver leaned over and brushed her hair, "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Without warning, Lana's eyes fluttered open. When she noticed his presence, Lana flinched and coward away from him, yanking on her restraints. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Shh, shh, Lana, it's alright. It's just me. Do you remember me?" He spoke calmly to her, "It's Dr. Thredson."

Oliver carefully brushed back Lana's bangs as her eyes watched him steadily, filled with fear. She continued to stare at him, panting until she began calm, little by little.

Oliver could see her slowly figuring things out and smiled gently at her. "Yes, it's me. I won't hurt you."

He pulled away and went to the foot of the bed. Lana's eyes shot at him, nervous of what he was doing. He noticed her nervous expression, "Don't worry, I'm just going to untie these." Oliver unbuckled the restraints, one foot at a time. Lana's skin was red and raw from her tugging at her limbs in order to free herself.

When Oliver untied both of her feet, he untied her wrists and watched as Lana curled into herself, hiding herself into a little ball against the headboard. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"There, I bet that feels much better." Oliver noticed Lana shaking and saddened. "I'm sorry." He apologized to her even though it wasn't his fault. "Rest now." Oliver said and turned to leave when Lana reached out and grasped his wrist tightly, preventing Oliver from leaving.

Oliver turned to look at her. Her big, alert eyes were on his, just pleading for help. Her lips parted and in a raspy, barely audible voice spoke, "H—help…m—me."

Oliver's heart skipped a beat, unable to believe what he had just heard. Had she really spoken? She had and her voice, it was heavenly. Oliver could have sworn so.

Somehow, the electroshock had woken her from the deep slumber she had been all that time. She seemed much more alert.

Oliver stepped closer to the bed, taking a hold of Lana's hand in his. "I'm going to help you, Lana. I promise you."

Tears streamed down Lana's face and she closed her eyes, beginning to cry softly and somehow Oliver knew that it was the first bit of kindness she had received in a very long time. "P—please..."

"It'll all be alright." He reassured her, "I'm here to help you now."


	4. Winters' Web

**Disclaimer:** I do not own AHS.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the wonderful feedback, everyone! Ok, so I wanted to just clear out that since Oliver is totally sane in the fic, I wanted to make it a Bloody Face free world. It'll all make sense soon enough.

.

 **CH 4** \- Winter's Web

.

Oliver burst into Jude's office without bothering to knock. "I have a word to speak with you."

Jude was utterly surprised at Oliver's sudden appearance and stood from her desk. "And what do I owe the pleasure of this grand entrance, Dr.?" She was less than amused.

"Lana Winters." He spoke her name so loud and clearly, "I want her assigned to my case."

Jude raised a brow at this. All sense of annoyance was gone from her features and replaced with curiosity that soon withered as well. "Out of the question."

"Why not?" Oliver demanded.

"First of all, the state sent ya here with a list of patients, may I remind ya and Ms. Winters is not one of them."

"I don't care," Oliver said, "I'll take her on as well. Free of charge."

Jude said nothing, only studying him. Oliver was awfully bothered yet filled with much determination and tenacity. Jude wasn't sure she liked it but she was awfully amused, no less. "What is this fascination with Ms. Winters, Dr.? She the prettiest face ya've seen in weeks?"

Oliver stared hard at Jude, rather offended. "No. I am a professional. I don't get involved with my patients if that's what you're insinuating, Sister."

Jude huffed and walked around her desk, making her way to a counter against the wall where she had placed a rosary. "Yer a good man, Dr. Thredson, but helping that young woman is a waste of time."

"I disagree."

Jude turned to face him, "So what then? What do ya suggest?"

"I suggest you let me give her therapy. _No_ more solitary _or_ electroshock session. She doesn't need it. "

Jude frowned at this, obviously not liking what Oliver had to say. "That one needs all the help she can get. Not just by therapy but by God." Jude pointed up at the ceiling, the rosary now intertwined in her hand.

"Ms. Winters was not deranged upon arrival. She used to be sane. For goodness sakes, I used to see her on my television screen!" He raised his voice an octave.

"Homosexuality is not sanity, I remind you." She pointed her finger at him next the prayer beads dancing along with the movement.

Oliver calmed himself before he spoke out again. He thought about his preposition and chose his words wisely. If he played it smart there was a chance Jude would allow him to take Lana under his wing. And even though he didn't agree with the words that were about to come out of his mouth, he spoke them with much certainty.

"Aversion therapy." He said, "I have read many cases in which aversion therapy had cured many patients with Lana's…diagnosis." The last word felt wrong but he braced through it. Of course aversion therapy sounded like complete nonsense to him.

And by the look on Jude's face, it was clear that she was familiar with the concept.

"Assign Lana to my case and I will help her. I can _cure_ her."

Jude sighed, walking back to her desk. "Very well then, Dr. I'll give into your whims but if Lana does not show any signs of improvement by Christmas Eve—"

"She will." Oliver didn't let Jude finish her threat, "I can assure you that she will."

.

Oliver went home that evening quite pleased with himself. He was eager to get started working with Lana and went straight to planning his methods. He didn't believe in aversion therapy but if Jude wanted to see him achieve his goals in helping Lana, then he possibly would have to give it a try.

However, Lana was too disoriented to try any kind of aversion therapy without knowing what was truly going on. Oliver needed her to be lucid.

So bright and early the following morning, Oliver visited his usual patients, starting with Martha and ending with Spivey and then headed to Lana's chambers.

He came to a sudden halt when he found her chambers empty. Oliver felt panic and rushed out to the rec room but he did not find her there either. He hurried out of the rec room, ignoring Spivey's calls for him and hurried to Sister Jude's office. He passed a corridor and came to a sudden halt when he saw something white down the hall. Oliver whipped his head and saw Dr. Arden pushing a wheelchair. Something fell to the pit of his stomach and Oliver went to him.

"Dr. Arden!" He called.

The older man stopped at the sound of his name and turned around to see Oliver hurrying over to him. "Ah, Dr. Thredson." He said, somewhat pleased to see Oliver.

Oliver looked to see Lana sitting in the wheelchair, her gaze down the hall.

"Excuse me, Dr. Arden but Ms. Winters here is my patient."

Lana turned at the sound of Oliver's voice, landing her eyes upon him. She seemed far more lucid than she had the day before.

Dr. Arden frowned, surprised but not pleased to hear this. "What do you mean?"

"Sister Jude has rendered Ms. Winters as one of my cases." He reached over and grabbed the wheelchair handles from Dr. Arden. Oliver didn't know much about the other man just that the majority of his patients that went with him often didn't return and shortly after there was a death certificate waiting on Jude's desk. In other words, Oliver didn't trust Arden.

"Sister Jude didn't inform me of this." Arden was annoyed for the most part, reluctant to let Lana go.

Oliver insisted. "She's my patient now. I'll take care of things from now on."

Arden continued to stare Oliver down but when he saw that the younger man would not budge, he let go of the wheelchair handles. "Very well." He said curtly and stormed off down the corridor.

Oliver sighed, relieved that he had caught her in time. He wheeled the chair around in the opposite direction and headed back to her chambers. "Aren't you quite the popular one, Lana." He said half jokingly.

Lana leaned her head back, glancing up at him. Oliver noticed her and glanced down, giving her a smile. "You look awfully better today. I hope you're feeling so."

Lana didn't say anything but continued to stare up at Oliver with a sense of relief and wonder.

In Lana's chamber, Oliver carried her off the wheelchair and sat her upon the bed. "A nice bath would do you some good." He told her, "Perhaps some clean clothes too."

Oliver then took the old wheelchair and wheeled it to the side of the room, making a note to get Lana some clean clothes or at least sending the ones she was wearing to wash. When he set the chair aside, he turned to Lana who had not taken her eyes off of him.

"You remember me, don't you?" He stepped closer, stopping at the foot of her bed.

Lana didn't respond but continued to stare at him. She seemed so different than she had the previous days he had seen her. He knew she could talk but wondered why she chose not to. Perhaps there was something preventing her from it. Nonetheless, Lana was calm and that was a good sign.

"Well, Ms. Winters, I'm happy to inform you that I will be your doctor from now on. Sister Jude has allowed me to assign you on as one of my cases and I will do what I can to make sure you walk right out of this place." He walked around to the side of the bed and sat down, "I know you don't belong here."

Lana let her glance fall, her eyes beginning to water. She understood his words. That was another good sign.

"Lana?"

Lana glanced up at her name, which made Oliver smile. She was reacting to the sound of his voice.

"Can you help me help you?"

Lana's eyes fell to his hands and she reached for it, placing her hand upon Oliver's.

This brought another smile to Oliver's face. "I'll take that as a yes."

.

Over the next few days, Oliver would see his regular patients in the mornings and after lunch; he would visit Lana in her chamber. She was still too weak to venture out of the small, confined room but was awake whenever Oliver found her.

Every afternoon Oliver would read to her. The first book he had brought with her was _Charlotte's Web,_ hoping that the children's book would be vivid enough to get her mind and her imagination going without stressing herself out too much. Lana remained quiet during her readings but she remained somewhat alert. Oliver she was listening because whenever he would stop, she would set her eyes upon him and wait patiently for him to start again.

Oliver tried the same method with another patient of his, Edgar. Edgar was a man around the age of forty who had also been submitted to multiple electroshock therapies due to his violent behavior. However, when Oliver read to Edgar, the man didn't appear to be listening and when Oliver stopped reading, Edgar's attention remained elsewhere. The same happened to Martha. The woman just kept banging her head against the post without stopping.

But not Lana. She listened.

Oliver took notes of every little thing Lana did, keeping track of the things they needed to work on. Speech was one of them. He knew she could talk, why she refused was beyond him but he encouraged her greatly.

"Hello, Lana." He told her every afternoon when he entered her room, in hopes that she would say "Hello" back.

When he spoke to her, he made sure to make eye contact or at least face her so she would know he was talking to her. Lana was far more responsive than she had been when he first encountered her. And it seemed to Oliver that she enjoyed his presence. For once, she didn't cower when he entered the room much like she did when Sister Jude or any of the other nuns or orderlies did. Another person whom Lana felt at peace with was Sister Mary Eunice. The young nun was awfully sweet to Lana and didn't talk down to her. She was the only person Oliver trusted Lana with.

When Oliver went home every evening, Lana remained in his thoughts the entire drive home. Each day it was something different. On Tuesday it had been the way she kept her eyes on him without turning away. On Wednesday it had been the way her fingers twitched when he entered the room and on Thursday it had been the way she grew nervous when he got up to leave the room. Each single day held something different in where Lana would make the smallest step back to sanity. They were tiny little things but soon enough she would be ready to take larger steps in her therapy.

Visiting Lana was slowly becoming Oliver's favorite part of the day and he was enjoying his time with her tremendously.

On that Friday evening, he entered Lana's chamber like he did every day. He was halfway through _Charlotte's Web_ with a few more chapters to go.

"How are we doing today?" Oliver asked her. "Well?"

When Lana didn't respond to his voice, Oliver grew worried and set the book on the small nightstand. "Lana?" He asked her.

Lana lay on her side, her eyes half closed, gazing off into the distance. Oliver frowned at this, panic setting in. "Lana?" He called her name again and noticed that she was sweating profusely. He placed his hand upon her forehead and found that she was burning.

"Shit." He muttered, "Hold on." Oliver picked her up bridal style in his arms and hurried her out of her room.

"Carl!" He cried out to the orderly who came rushing down the corridor at his first beckon. Oliver had seen Carl dealing with a misbehaving Shelley before he arrived to Lana's room.

"What's the matter, Dr.?"

"Hurry and call to Sister Mary Eunice, Ms. Winters is burning up!"

"Right away, Dr.!" Carl said and ran off.

Oliver hurried Lana down dark corridors until he reached the women's bathroom. He rushed Lana to one of the bathtubs and carefully laid her inside, leaning her back against the end of the tub, sitting her upright. Her body wobbled slightly but he held her up. "Hold on now," He told her, "We need to break this fever."

He turned the cold water on and let it splash against Lana's body. Oliver grew impatient as the tub slowly filled with water. Lana turned her head to look at him.

Oliver placed his hand upon her cheek, "Don't worry, I'm here."

Lana's lips parted, breathing slowly. "Don't…" She whispered through the fever and the delusion.

"What?" he asked, urging her to speak, "What is it, Lana?"

"Don't…" She repeated, holding his gaze, "Don't leave me…"


	5. Little Dove

**A/N** : Hi, guys!

As you all know, I love when you guys give me ideas and whenever you want to see something in particular, I will write it. That being said, I wrote _Nutmeg_ because I've had multiple people message me over the year wanting to read a fic about Oliver and Lana as a pair. To those who don't like that, I suggest you don't read _Nutmeg_ and instead check out my other Asylum fics, which are all about Lana hating Oliver and vise versa. Because trust me, I would have never written this fic if so many people hadn't asked me for it. _Nutmeg_ is especially made for those who wanted this and asked me and for those who don't mind something a little out of the ordinary. I love all my readers and I appreciate all the love these fics have gotten but some fics are just the way they are and I won't change them just because someone disagrees. I can't please _everyone,_ I'm sorry =(

Anyway, sorry again for the absence and enjoy the following chapter :)

.

 **FIVE**

 _ **Little Dove**_

.

It had been a week since Lana last spoke. Oliver hadn't heard another peep from her since she had asked him not to abandon her and he took that as a very good sign that there was hope within her at all. Ever since that day, Oliver made Lana his main priority. He woke up every morning in his Boston suburban home with tiny excitement building in his stomach for he knew who awaited him in Briarcliff.

Oliver was optimistically hopeful of the opportunity and knew he would succeed in helping the once completely sane woman. Lana wasn't like the other patients and with his help; she would regain her sanity and return back to a normal life.

In those few days, Lana had gotten very attached to him. Whenever she saw him enter her chambers, her facial expression changed completely. She went from sullen and listless, to alert and mindful. She paid attention to his words and reacted to his movement. She just refrained from speaking.

This worried Oliver. He checked her tonsils in case she had some kind of throat infection that kept her from talking. He knew the pain would be enough to discourage her from using her voice but she was fine. It must have been a psychological reason—or possibly a personal one. She had spoke before and Oliver knew she would again.

Nevertheless, her weakened plea had left Oliver a little sullen. He had become Lana's only hope and his heart did break for her.

"I won't leave you." He had reassured her while she sat in the tub. "I promise you."

Oliver stopped and thought of that promise. There was the possibility of failure but he wouldn't think about that.

"Alright," Oliver said when he entered Lana's chamber that evening, "Let's get you cleaned up. Look at this mess." He referred to Lana's bed sheets and gown. She had wet the bed during the night in what must have been a night terror.

Lana shied away from Oliver, rather embarrassed of him finding her in such a state. Oliver noticed this and saddened. "Hey." He took her hand, "It's alright."

Lana met his eyes with her own. She had begun to look a little better; her bottom lip wasn't as swollen and her bruises were disappearing little by little. She also didn't look as pale as before but Oliver wanted to make sure he put some pounds back on her. She was too thin for her height and age. Every little detail counted to get her out to freedom.

"Come on." Let's get you cleaned up.

Oliver helped Lana from the bed and onto the wheelchair he used to take her around the facility. It was easier than having her walk. Lana was weak and awfully clumsy. She tripped and ran into things every few feet.

Just then the door opened and Sister Mary Eunice entered the room just as Oliver was sitting Lana on the chair. Mary Eunice noticed the dirty sheets and turned into a panic, "Oh, Ms. Winters! What happened?" She hurried to the bed and began to collect the sheets. "You poor thing. I told Carl to make sure you used the facilities before bed time." She mumbled to herself in an angry little gruff and then looked to Lana, "But don't you worry, I'll have a chat with him."

Mary Eunice looked awfully bothered but she was no harm, Oliver knew that. But he was glad to know that he wasn't the only one that cared for the patients. Mary Eunice did too, she just didn't have much authority or say but she helped them in any way she could. She was very sweet. Lana seemed calm around her too but not as much as she was around Oliver.

Mary Eunice dropped the sheets and went to Lana, "Oh, you poor thing. We should get you cleaned up."

Oliver was reluctant to let Lana go and held onto the wheelchair. "Sister, I could handle this."

Mary Eunice stood straight, blushing slightly, "Oh, Dr. That's awfully kind of you but I don't think it's appropriate…" She glanced down at Lana, "Ms. Winters is a lady and shall be treated as one."

Oliver let Mary's words play in his mind and instantly let go of the chair. He had been so focused on taking care of his patient that he had failed to realize that he, a man, bathing Lana, a woman, would be rather inappropriate. Even if she was a patient and he had no ill intentions.

"Of course, I apologize. I—I didn't think—"

Mary Eunice took the chair handles and rolled Lana around. Lana instantly panicked and reached to grab Oliver's wrist with both hands. Oliver's heart skipped a beat when she did this. Lana made the smallest panicked sound, not wanting to be torn from Oliver's side.

"Oh, Ms. Winters, don't you worry. We're only going to take you for a nice bath."

Lana looked up at Oliver with wide, panicked eyes. Oliver placed his hand overs hers and patted them. "Don't be frightened. I'll be right outside waiting for you."

Slowly, Lana let go of his wrist and settled back down, only somewhat reassured. She kept her eyes on him the entire walk to the women's bathing chambers and made a slight sound of discomfort when Oliver stopped outside of the entrance. He had made sure Lana received baths and showers on the regular, as well as a daily change of intimate clothing. Many of the patients were filthy and had gone without washing for days, weeks even. Oliver didn't want Lana to be in the same situation. It had taken a lot of convincing but alas, they had granted Lana that extra attention as long as she behaved.

Lana was behaving for the most part. She didn't bite or scratch at the orderlies and she had begun to eat if only a little. Sister Jude seemed awfully pleased with this but wasn't convinced it was true progress. She then gave Oliver another warning and reminded him on his borrowed time. Oliver only brushed her aside. He had just begun his work with Lana. He was sure to see progress sooner or later.

Lana remained often quiet as another nun came in and helped Sister Mary Eunice bathe her. She didn't fight them off. Her eyes set on the bath chamber entrance where just beyond the wall was Oliver waiting for her.

Lana was awfully reluctant to get into the bath. She was afraid it was scolding hot like many of the hot baths she had been forced to take before. Mary Eunice reassured her by putting her hand in first. "See? It's not so bad."

When Lana clung to her chair, Mary said, "Don't you want to behave for Dr. Thredson? You don't want to make him wait, do you?"

When she said this, Lana paused for a moment and slowly let go of the chair.

"There you go, doesn't that feel nice?" Mary Eunice asked Lana once she was settled into the water. "All nice and clean." She then stopped and studied Lana's far off glance, "That Dr. Thredson cares a lot about his patients, doesn't he?" Mary then looked to Sister Agnes, "Even Spivey has been behaving just a tad bit better."

Sister Agnes smiled and nodded.

"It's nice not to have to clean…things off our clothes anymore."

"At least for now."

The two women continued to chat quietly about other things. Things Lana had no interest in. She began to grow restless and a little impatient and finally when she was dried and dressed, she was handed off to Oliver again for their morning session. As soon as Lana saw him, her body relaxed and she let out a soft sigh. Oliver smiled politely when he saw her, pleased that she was clean and ready to start their session.

Oliver rolled Lana to his office where he parked her chair right next to his desk. He then brought his chair around and sat across from her. "Alright, Lana. I know we've discussed this before but I would really like for you to start communicating with me." He paused, studying Lana's expression. "Can you do that for me today?"

Lana locked her eyes on his, not saying a word. Oliver leaned in slightly, "You have to speak sooner or later."

Lana said nothing but she appeared to be listening.

Oliver looked her over and smiled, "Your wounds appear to be healing. That's a good sign. Now, I've spoken to Sister Jude—" Oliver noticed Lana flinch when he mentioned the nun's name but continued. "She assured me none of that nonsense for you again. Alright?"

Lana seemed a little bit calm when he told her this.

"Now, once you're responding a little more we'll be able to try other forms of therapy but for now, some simple activities to get your brain flowing will be of much help."

Lana blinked and glanced away. Oliver sighed and leaned back. "Well, how's about we read now, hmm?" He leaned over to his desk and plucked their chosen book from the table. He opened it and began to read.

Oliver found that Lana liked to hear him read. She seemed awfully calm when he did and rather focused. Far more than she did during other activities. Oliver thought Lana was probably submerging herself into the story, allowing herself to escape her reality. Although it would be nice, Oliver needed her to plant her feet back on the ground sooner or later. However, she needed those calm moments to herself.

After their reading session, Oliver placed the book on the table and faced Lana once again.

Her eyes were set on the desk where he had placed the book. Oliver cleared his throat to catch her attention. "Lana, as I've said before, I'm very aware of your current situation." He placed his hands together, "The reason why you're here…"

Lana seemed to grow a little tense and averted her gaze.

"Now, I don't agree that being a—homosexual, should tie you to this place. You _aren't_ sick, Lana. You aren't. You were unfairly put here against your will. And now I need your help to get you out. That being said, I need you to answer some questions for me."

Oliver grabbed his notebook and a pen. "Now, can you tell me your full name?"

Lana's eyes shimmered as if she were thinking. She looked from one side to the other without making eye contact with him.

Oliver waited for an entire minute until he spoke. "I know you can speak. It's alright. You can with me. Now, I'll repeat my question. Can you tell me your full name?"

Lana opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. After a moment she closed it back up and became distracted with a loose strand on her maroon cardigan. Oliver sighed.

"Alright, how about I tell you a little about myself? Hmm?"

Lana looked back at him. He knew she was interested.

"Okay." Oliver began, "My name is Oliver Thredson. I was born in Cambridge and grew up in Boston. I…" He paused for a moment, trying to choose the right words, "I was taken to the foster system shortly after birth, so I never met my mother—or my father. I grew up in multiple foster homes and institutions. Then when I was of age I found my way and landed myself into a good school where I graduated and pursued my doctorate. " he stopped and looked at Lana. Her eyes were right on him. They were filled with an emotion he hadn't quite seen on her before. It seemed as if she was sad for him.

Oliver smiled. It was progress.

"I have done very well for myself, Lana. And now I'm here to help you. But I'd really like it if you told me about you and your life. Where were you born? Where did you grow up? What school did you graduate from?"

Lana shied from his questions but Oliver smiled politely no way.

When their session was over, Oliver took Lana back to the rec room where once again Dominique flooded the room. "Now, I'm going to leave you here for just a moment but I will be right back to visit you before I leave." Oliver felt uncomfortable leaving her on her own but he had other patients to attend to. Spivey was growing restless.

"I'll see you in a little, alright?" He said, patting her hand.

Lana looked up into his eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and her eyes watered.

"Enough of that." He brushed the tear that threatened to roll down her cheek, "I'll see you again." And with that, Oliver found that the small grip Lana had on him was slowly growing.

Lana was the little dove he had to teach how to fly and Oliver realized that he couldn't let her fall on broken wings.


	6. Pomegranate Seeds

**Don't own AHS.**

 **A/N** : Thanks for reading, everyone!

.

 **SIX**

 _ **Pomegranate Seeds**_

.

Oliver found that he liked the way the sun shone on Lana's skin. It made her look bright and more alive than usually did in the dim darkness of Briarcliff. She hadn't been out in the fresh air in a long while and even though there was a small chill in the autumn air, she seemed to be enjoying herself. She sat on one of the benches in the garden in the back, looking a dandelion that Pepper had given her before she ran off, following after Sister Mary Eunice.

It had taken Oliver a lot to convince Sister Jude to let Lana leave the walls of Briarcliff to step out into the garden. He had convinced her that the fresh air would calm her nerves and clear her mind.

"I don't know why ya insist on wastin' yer time." Jude would say, "But I better see some improvement, Dr."

"You will." Was all he could tell her.

Lana studied the little yellow pedals that had begun to deteriorate at the tips. Oliver sat next to her on the bench. "Do you like it?"

"Hmmm." Lana said softly and Oliver took it as a yes.

Oliver smiled, suddenly elated by Lana's fondness of the little flower. He was sure she hadn't seen something that beautiful inside such an ugly place. Of course Briarcliff's garden's had other much more beautiful flowers that the nuns and some of the much more sane patients tended to, but Lana's attention focused on that dandelion.

Oliver had been working with Lana for over a few weeks now and he still hadn't gotten her to complete a few sentences but she made little noises here and there. He was sure she would speak soon enough since she had been communicating in other ways.

"It is very pretty, isn't it?" He continued to admire Lana, "Just like you."

Lana glanced up at him when he said this and it was when her eyes met his that Oliver realized what he had said. He cleared his throat and stood from the bench. His comment had been inappropriate for he believed himself to be a professional but he hadn't thought twice about it. It had just come out.

Lana continued to gaze at him with confusion in her doe eyes and then glanced down at the flower as if nothing had happened.

Oliver helped Lana back into her wheelchair and pushed her through the garden. Lana gazed at the wilderness beyond the bushes that separated the garden from the forest. Her gaze flickered slightly and she listened attentively to Oliver who told her the myth of Persephone, the daughter of the God Zeus and the Goddess Demeter.

"Hades was to release Persephone back to her mother but before he did, he offered her a pomegranate, tricking her so she would stay. Once Persephone ate the seeds of the pomegranate she was bonded to Hades and was to spend four months out of the year with him in the Underworld and the remaining with her mother upon earth." Oliver stopped the wheelchair by a bush with no flowers and knelt down in front of Lana, "They say that the time Persephone spends in the Underworld with her husband corresponds to the winter months. Her mother, Demeter, mourns her absence by drying the earth and bringing forth the winter. However, the return of Persephone upon earth brings forth the beginning of Spring." He looked at Lana and smiled at her amused expression. He smiled sheepishly, "Interesting, isn't it?"

Lana raised her hand and placed it upon his. "S—sp…spring."

Oliver grinned, "Yes, Lana. No matter how long the winter is, Spring always arrives."

.

Oliver arrived home late that night. His comment to Lana had loomed over his mind the entire ride home and he had mentally scolded himself for it. Oliver knew he was fond of Lana but only in the respectable way as patient and doctor. Possibly maybe even as a friend but no more than that. Alas, Lana had not seemed bothered by his comment but she did sadden when he said goodbye. Not to mention the look of pure wonder on her face when he told her the myth of Persephone and Hades. She had even made an attempt to speak and that was a very good sign.

Oliver placed his briefcase on the counter by the entrance and went to the mini bar in his living room to make himself a drink. A dry martini was just what he needed. As he made his drink, Lana's face came to mind. Her pale skin glowed under the sun and her eyes shined in a way they hadn't done so before. They were almost illuminating.

Oliver took his drink and sat on the sofa. He took his glasses and set them by a blue ceramic bowl filled with mints. He took a drink and set the glass down as well.

His mind raced through all kinds of scenarios. He imagined Lana standing from that wheel chair and walking on her own. He imagined the sound of her voice and that of her laughter. He imagined her stepping out of the front doors of Briarcliff, clear of every single charge of insanity. Of course Oliver knew that Lana couldn't be released unless the person who committed her in the first place signed her back out. Only that person held the power but Oliver had the capability of showing them Lana's sanity. She'd have a better case, a winning case.

When Oliver finished his drink, he stood and went to fetch his notes on Lana. He looked over all the progress she had made in the past weeks and was awfully pleased. He knew she could talk, why she refused to speak in full sentences was beyond him. "Patience." He told himself, "Have some patience."

And so the days continued to pass, one after the other with little to no progress. Lana was stubborn as a mule and denied doing simple tasks. She often didn't want to eat or step out of her chambers. Oliver knew she was prone to bursts of sudden depression and did his best to soothe her when all she did was lay in bed with a blank expression upon her face. However, his other patients needed his attention too. He couldn't be with her twenty-four-seven. But he wished he could.

On that rainy day in early November, frantic shrills bounced through the halls of Briarcliff. Oliver had just arrived, having heard the screams from the stairway to heaven and instantly recognized them.

"What's happening?" Oliver demanded when he rushed into the women's corridor.

One of the new orderlies came rushing down the hall, "She's having another attack!" And he raced off to fetch Sister Jude or another orderly. Maybe even Frank.

"Lana?" Oliver forced his way into the room where the screams grew louder.

Lana lay on the filthy bed convulsing and kicking about, screaming at the top of her lungs as Carl pinned her down to the bed. "No!" She screamed, "No! Not again! Not again!"

Oliver stood frozen for a moment unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Don't leave! Don't leave! You traitor!" Her screams pierced the murky air and alarmed the rest of the patients, riling them up. Pepper ran up and down the hall, covering her large ears and crying the name Lucas as one of the nuns tried to calm her. The other patients began to cry against their locked doors and shout and hoot.

"Traitor!"

Oliver finally snapped back to his senses and hurried to Lana's bedside, "Lana, Lana, calm down. Look at me." When Lana didn't respond Oliver looked to Carl, "What happened?"

"She's havin' a manic breakdown, Doc. We don't know what happened. She was fine and then suddenly started beatin' on herself."

"Beating on herself?" Oliver then took notice of Lana's busted lip. She was bleeding onto her gown. "Lana, stop!" He ordered, "Calm down!" But to no avail. Lana's body continued to convulse and her screams shook his ear drums.

"She needs a sedative. Hold her down a little more." Oliver ordered and raced to get a syringe from his briefcase. He carried them for emergencies and having to use one on Lana was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry." He told her just before he injected her and seconds after he did, Lana began to calm down.

Carl slowly let go of her and took a step back. Lana stopped kicking and her arms fell limp at her sides. She slowly shook her head from one side to the other and then raised her hand, clutching Oliver's shirt with a tight grip. "Don't—don't let her come. Don't let them t—take me away. Her…she lied…she lied…" her eyes slowly began to close and her voice slurred into a soft whisper, "She's gone…" She brought Oliver closer, "She said…she loved me…" Her grip on Oliver's shirt loosened and her hand fell limp on the bed. Oliver remained frozen in place, unable to believe what he had just witnessed. In the middle of a manic episode Lana had been lucid. She had formed sentences all on her own. They were butchered and they made no sense but alas, there they were. He couldn't begin to explain it.

Oliver placed his hand on the side of her head, "There, there. Rest now."

.

"I told ya that ya were wastin' yer time, Dr." Jude said as she paced back and forth in her office. Oliver stood behind her desk; hands behind his back like a schoolboy in trouble with the headmaster. "I told ya that Ms. Winters was a lost cause, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"And yet you insisted on helpin' her."

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to find patience in himself. Nevertheless, he couldn't get the pain in Lana's eyes out of his mind. "Lana—" he cleared his throat, "Ms. Winters was showing great progress before this set back."

"Ya call that progress?" Jude stood before him, "She's a mad woman. There is no hope for her. You can't help her, Dr. Only God can." Jude pointed up at the ceiling.

Oliver frowned at this. "This set back doesn't mean absolute failure, sister. Ms. Winters has been through a lot and a few manic episodes are bound to happen sooner or later. Have you heard about PTSD?"

Jude eyed him warily but didn't answer so Oliver continued. "Post traumatic stress disorder. Many soldiers home from the war overseas were diagnosed with a high form of stress that caused them to relive flashbacks of events during their time in battle. Now, many of those patients were capable of holding a normal life after the war but many others continue to struggle. Now, these types of breakdowns are normal for someone with PTSD."

"So you're telling me that Ms. Winters suffers from the same affliction as these war heroes?"

"Perhaps maybe not from the same events but Ms. Winters did experience _many_ traumatic events that have left her crippled in many ways. Electroshock therapies for one have left her with great stress. I assure you agree that something of that nature could leave someone with multiple issues. Solitary confinement as well can have many effects on the human brain and—"

"Alright, alright. I understand, Dr. Don't go overboard, now." Jude turned her back to him and returned to stand behind her desk. "As long as Ms. Winters continues to have these episodes, she continues to be a danger to herself and to the public."

"Lana isn't dangerous." Oliver countered, "She needs help. She needs someone to guide her and help her when she needs it."

"And I assume that you're willing to give her all the attention she needs?" Jude raised a brow at him, "Don't get too attached now, Dr. That wouldn't be very prudent of you."

Oliver avoided her piercing glance, "I am a professional, Sister but that doesn't mean that I cannot and do not care for my patients."

Jude placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "One more of those manic outbursts of hers and she goes right back to solitary. Do you hear me, Dr? I won't have you wastin' my time with this."

Oliver frowned at Sister Jude but kept his calm. "It won't happen again." And with that he turned to leave Jude's office.

.

Lana remained under sedation for the rest of the day. Oliver sat at her bedside watching her and unable to believe that she was the same woman he had seen out in the garden. The one that appeared to be so aware of all her surroundings.

"I wish I knew what was going on in your head." He spoke softly to her, recalling the person she had mentioned during her outburst, "I wish I knew how to truly help you…" Oliver's gaze fell upon her lips, feeling something within him change, "I wish I could take you far from here."


	7. Closer

**Don't own AHS.**

 **A/N:** Hi, everyone! Super sorry for the long absence. I have no abandoned this fic but I will admit that I did forget to work on it. I'm the worst, I know. Anyway, I'm pretty excited for what's to come in this story. I have almost all of it planned out. Happy reading!

.

 **SEVEN**

 _ **Closer**_

.

The weeks passed and Lana's mental breakdowns subsided if only a little. Oliver called it luck mixed with progress, although he knew Lana wouldn't be cured so easily. He was just pleased that she had managed to keep herself out of solitary.

With the end of November, they were well on their way towards Christmas. It was just but two weeks away and Oliver was running out of time. Sister Jude had only given him until Christmas Eve to see some progress in Lana. Oliver knew she was doing better but he also knew it wouldn't be enough for the God-fearing woman.

Sister Jude had made no effort to decorate the place for the upcoming holiday and Oliver had remembered Sister Mary Eunice commenting that she had taken the holiday away from the patients because they could not contain themselves.

Jude was always punishing the patients for one thing or another and barely allowed them anything. Just the week before, she had allowed a movie night and only because there had been a storm that would cause chaos throughout Briarcliff. Lana hadn't joined the rest for the movie night and with the other patients and spent the night in her room crying. Oliver had stayed with her that entire night, easing her tears. He didn't know why she cried and she didn't say but Oliver knew that somewhere in her mind she was remembering.

In those weeks since her last manic episode, Oliver had been doing some sleuth work and had managed to track down the woman who had signed over Lana to Briarcliff.

Wendy Peyser was a fourth grade teacher at Samuel Adams Elementary School. She had been teaching a little over six years and lived alone in the Boston suburbs. Oliver still didn't know what her connections to Lana were but so far he had a hunch. He wanted to ask Lana about the woman but he chose not to bring her up until he tracked her down. He really wanted to meet her in hopes that he could talk some sense into her and help him sign Lana out of Briarcliff for good.

He had her address. He was just waiting for the right moment.

.

Lana was pleased to see him like always. She almost had a childish giddiness to her but Oliver guessed it was because he was the only person who treated her like a human being. Nonetheless, Lana was doing very good and progress was through the roof.

She had started to eat better and showed interest in activities. She responded to him when he spoke to her and had even started to stand on her own. She was regaining her strength and Oliver was very pleased.

He enjoyed her company immensely even though she chose not to speak very much. She did repeat words now and then but full sentences were far from her reach. He knew she could, she just chose not to and the fact alone confused Oliver. He had asked her multiple times but she always ignored it and pointed to another activity instead. She was like a child and Oliver was her protector.

On that day she seemed to be in a very good mood. Oliver had been trying some new therapies with her and was possibly ready to report to Sister Jude.

"Lana." He said, placing his cards on the coffee table in the rec room. He had been trying to get her to play goldfish to get her thought process flowing. "You know that I know why you're here."

Lana kept her eyes steady on her cards.

Oliver continued, "You know that I believe that homosexuality is _not_ a sickness."

Lana's eyes flashed at him but she remained silent.

"I don't believe you were sick when you arrived here but I do believe that the time you spent here hurt you greatly. Not only emotional and physically but mentally. And I know you're very capable of regaining your old self and I am extremely positive that I can help you leave this place."

Lana's pupils seemed to dilate when he mentioned leaving Briarcliff. She became alert and she seemed to hold her breath.

"I need to show Sister Jude proof that you're ready to leave this place for good and join society. But I can't do it alone. You need to help me too."

"O—out ?" Lana stammered.

He smiled, "Yes, Lana. Out. I can get you out."

"W—w—when?" She asked.

Oliver looked around to make sure no one was listening. He then leaned in closer to her, reached out to grab her hand and gave it a soft, reassuring squeeze. "Very soon."

Tears had begun to form in her eyes and slowly, a smile followed. A smile that left Oliver without words.

.

Oliver knew Lana was making progress but he wanted to make sure he had a back up plan to get her out. If Sister Jude deemed her progress a waste of time, Oliver needed Wendy Peyser to step forward and get her out despite this "lack of progress" because once Sister Jude took Lana out of his case; there was nothing Oliver could do to help her. Nothing ethical at least.

Still, Oliver held faith and he wanted to hold faith until the very last moment.

On his day off, Oliver putted around the house with no real purpose. Lana had remained on his mind the entire morning and well into the afternoon. He couldn't get that smile of hers out of his mind and he found that he would rather spend his day off at Briarcliff by her side, than at home.

Oliver made himself a drink and shook the thought away. _You're a professional_ , he thought to himself, _she's your patient_. He knew he couldn't pick favorites amongst his patients and that they all needed a fair chance. However, he couldn't compare Lana to Spivey. Spivey had a real sickness. Lana was merely a victim of cruel abuse, done wrong by society. She didn't pose harm to anyone unlike Spivey who wasn't allowed near any school property. Still, Oliver tried not to judge his patients.

He just knew that if he let a sane woman rot in a place like Briarcliff, he would never be able to live with himself. And yes, he was very fond of her but he had no bad intentions like Sister Jude often assumed. Oliver Thredson was an ethical man with pride in his work; he would never allow himself to cross the line.

.

When Oliver saw Lana the following morning, she greeted him with a wide grin that left him unarmed just like the last one. Carl had wheeled her in to his office for their therapy session. Oliver gave him a brief greet and gestured to where he could stop the chair. Lana seemed almost giddy to see him and Oliver was glad. Not because it was he who had caused such a reaction but because Lana was becoming more than just an empty shell.

"Be back in an hour, Doc." Carl said and Oliver thanked him. Once he was gone and the door closed behind him, Oliver turned his attention to Lana once more.

"My, someone's in a good mood." He greeted her.

"Happy." She muttered in a soft, breakable voice.

She had the prettiest voice.

Oliver patted her hand, returning the smile. "I'm glad."

Lana let go of his hand and he reached for the wooden chair and dragged it closer to sit across from her. They had the majority of their sessions in his office since the rec room distracted her too much. Between Martha's banging and Pepper's rowdiness, Lana could barely concentrate. Not to mention Dominique made Oliver dizzy. He had the song stuck in his head for weeks.

"Now, can you tell me the reason for your happiness? Did something good happen this morning?" Oliver coaxed more out of her.

Lana's smile softened and her eyes fell upon her lap. They moved slightly and Oliver could tell she was thinking. She bit her bottom lip; something Oliver was starting to note as a frequent habit of hers.

"Home." She almost whispered the word.

Her answer left a knot in Oliver's throat. He had never seen such hope in any of his patients before. He reached over and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "Yes. You'll be home soon."

.

Before Oliver went home that evening, he stopped by Sister Jude's office. Frank had informed him that she was to have a word with him and so Oliver went, like a school boy to the head master's office.

Jude wasn't in a terribly bad mood like she often was towards the end of the day. She put in a lot of work at Briarcliff and Oliver could see she was exhausted. It truly was hard for a strong willed woman in their time. She was damned to remain in the shadow of a man. Oliver couldn't admit that he knew what that was like but he was sure Lana could.

"So, Doctor, how is our patient doin'?"

"Very well." Oliver answered, "She's shown much progress in the past week alone. I believe time out of solitary and other cruel punishments had done her well."

Jude raised a brow at him, "Punishments?"

"Let's not hide the truth, Sister."

"Careful." Jude pointed a finger at him, "You're on borrowed time, Doctor, do not forget."

"Christmas Eve." He confirmed, "I have not."

"I expect no less than a woman ready to join society once more."

Oliver grew nervous at this. "Ms. Winters is trying her best."

"Her best better me enough."

.

Oliver took Sister's Jude's words as a threat. He knew she was expecting him to fail but her expectations for Lana were impossible in the short time he had been given. Lana needed to recuperate but in a place outside of the institution. She needed to be home.

She needed Wendy Peyser.


	8. Caged Birds

**Don't own AHS**

 **A/N:** I forgot to mention in the last author's note that I'm so happy you guys noted my love for mythology that has been mentioned in both this story and in Dear Father. I absolutely love mythology. Greek, Roman, Celtic, the list goes on. Anyway, I couldn't help myself so I finished this chapter a little early. (Semester's over and insomnia has me up all night so why not).

.

 **EIGHT**

Caged Birds

.

Oliver sat in silence as he watched Lana color. They were in his office for another one of their sessions. He knew the activity within itself was quite childish but it seemed to calm down her anxiety and distract her from what horrors lay in her mind. He had just finished telling her the story of Icarus and the sun. Lana had seemed to like that story but not as much as the one about Persephone and the pomegranate seeds.

Snow had begun to fall outside and covered the garden in a thin white blanket of wonder. It almost made Oliver forget the atrocities within the manor itself. There was something different about that day as well. Not only because they were so close to Christmas Eve but also because it was the day Oliver was to visit Wendy Peyser.

He had planned on doing so after leaving Briarcliff for the afternoon. He had been debating if he should tell Lana or not. He weighed the pros and cons but if he wanted to help her, he needed to at least know what connection Lana had to the woman before he visited her.

"Lana?" He pondered, "Do you know what's fun?"

Lana glanced up at him but said nothing.

.

It had taken Oliver a total of fifteen minutes to persuade Frank to let him take Lana out to the garden. Sister Jude was away for the day. She had gone off with the Monsignor to visit the sisters at the convent and had left Sister Mary Eunice and Frank in charge. However, the young Sister was currently busy with a few naughty patients in the kitchen and persuading Frank wasn't very hard to do.

"Just for an hour or less." Oliver dug his hand into the pocket of his coat and brought out a Cuban cigar, offering it to Frank for his discretion.

A grin spread across Frank's face, "Shit, Doc." He chuckled, "All right but have her back before Sister Jude's arrival."

"Will do, Frank, will do."

.

Witnessing Lana experience snow for the first time in what was years was truly a sight to see. Without Oliver's help, she stood from her wheelchair and ambled to the middle of the garden. She looked up at the sky, watching the soft little snowflakes flutter down from the sky. They gently landed upon her face, mixing with her lashes.

There was a smile on her face; one so bright it couldn't be denied.

Oliver shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants and went to stand next to her. "What do you think, Lana?"

Lana glanced ahead of her to the rest of the garden covered in white. "Beautiful…" she whispered in amazement.

Oliver knew there was almost nothing special about the snow. It came every single year and was often a nuisance but to someone like Lana that had spent so much time in darkness, well, it was beyond amazing.

Lana continued to enjoy the falling little snowflakes, sticking her hand out to catch one. She shone so brightly and Oliver feared that if he got too close he would burn.

.

It was a quaint one-story home in the middle of a lovely, upper middle class neighborhood. There were nice cars parked on driveways and bikes and toys left out on front yards. There were chimes on the porch and a few potted plants withering in the cold. He could barely make out what was a Christmas tree in front of the curtained window.

There was no point in wasting time. Oliver got out of his car with his briefcase in hand; inside was all of the paperwork needed for Ms. Peyser to sign Lana out of Briarcliff.

Oliver went up to the door and knocked. At first there was no answer so he knocked again in hopes that she would come to the door. Oliver counted the seconds in his head until there was the clicking of a lock and the door opened.

"Ms. Peyser?" Oliver addressed when a brunette woman stood before him.

"Yes?" she answered a little hesitantly.

Alas, Oliver had Wendy Peyser right in front of him. She was a lot different than he had pictured her but her appearance made much sense to him now regarding his hunch about her being Lana's lover. Ms. Peyser appeared to be young, in her early thirties. She had a fair complexion and deep brown eyes. She was an awfully pretty woman but she seemed distrustful of his presence in a way.

Oliver snapped out of his thoughts and flashed her a kind smile, "Hello. I'm Doctor Oliver Thredson. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to give me a moment of your day."

"May I ask what this is regarding? I'm sorry, I've just never had a doctor show up to my door unannounced." Wendy admitted sheepishly.

Oliver chuckled nervously, "Yes, my apologies. See, this is over an important matter and I know I should have called before hand but it is time sensitive and to be honest, this topic should best be discussed in person."

Wendy became nervous and looked around the neighborhood to see if any of her neighbors were watching. No one was. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it has nothing to do with me." Wendy attempted to bid him goodbye and close the door.

"Wait." Oliver placed his hand upon the door. He saw Wendy's nervous reaction and took his hand off the door. He cleared his throat, "Excuse my boldness, but like I said, I'm here on an important matter."

Wendy acknowledged that she wasn't going to get rid of the doctor so easily so she crossed her arms defensively, "Well, what is this _important matter_ concerning?"

"It's concerning Ms. Lana Winters."

The name registered in Wendy's eyes immediately. Her face turned pale and her gaze fell to the floor beneath their feet. There was panic in her eyes that she tried to shake off but failed miserably. "I'm sorry but I do not know any…Lana Winters…" Her voice almost cracked when she spoke the name and after, she gulped as if it had been a bad taste in her mouth.

Oliver's expression turned grave. "I am Ms. Winters' doctor at Briarcliff Manor where she is currently a patient and I am aware your name was the one signed in her paper work."

Wendy met Oliver's eyes. They shimmered with gathering tears and Oliver knew she couldn't deny him. She stepped aside, "Please, come in…"

.

Wendy nervously paced around the living with a cigarette to her lips. While she gathered herself, Oliver glanced around the home. It was kept neat and tidy but there was the strange smell of cannabis in the air mixed with the scent of flowers. If his hunch was true, then Lana had lived there once upon a time too.

Oliver looked to the table next to the sofa upon where he sat. There was a portrait of Wendy and what appeared to be her students.

"I hope you don't mind the smoke." She motioned.

"Oh, not at all. Please, this is your home."

Wendy blew out the smoke through the side of her mouth and faced Oliver. "So you're Lana's doctor, correct?"

"Yes." Oliver confirmed, "She was assigned to my case some time ago and I have to admit to you, Ms. Peyser that I have never had a patient like Lana."

Wendy held his gaze. There was something in her eyes, a sadness mixed with deep longing and regret. "Lana…is she? How is she?"

Oliver could tell Lana had once meant a lot to the woman before him. What caused her to sign away Lana's life to Briarcliff was beyond him.

"She's fine but I assume she's been better." He speculated, "I wont lie to you. When I first met Lana she was…" He glanced away, trying to look for the right term, "Lifeless."

Wendy lowered the cigarette from her lips. All her attention on Oliver.

"She had been abused and neglected proper treatment." Oliver noted Wendy's heartbroken expression but he doubted it was true honesty. "But like I said, after working with her, Lana has pulled through in her therapy and is ready to leave Briarcliff."

Of course Lana wasn't fully ready to live on her own. She still needed constant care but she had no reason to stay where she was. She didn't belong there.

Wendy's eyes shot up at him. "Leave?"

Oliver stood to his feet. "I hope you excuse my boldness, but I am aware that you are the person that signed Lana's freedom over to the institution and therefore are the only one who can sign her out."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

Her blatant response angered Oliver but he remained calm and professional. "Ms. Peyser, Lana does not belong in Briarcliff. She was sane upon arrival. I do not know the reasons you had for turning her over but I'm here, today, asking you to reconsider your decision."

"Y—you want me to take Lana _out_?" She stammered as if she didn't believe what Oliver was saying."

"Yes." He answered firmly. "She doesn't belong there."

Wendy took a step back and shook her head. "No."

"What?" Oliver quipped.

Wendy faced him, chin high, "I said _no_."

"May I ask why? She doesn't belong there. She's _not_ insane."

"I'm sorry, Doctor, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She headed towards the door.

Oliver remained still, dumbfounded and unable to believe what he had just heard. "May I ask why at least?"

"This isn't any of your business." Wendy snapped, pointing at him, "You have no right to come into my home and ask me something of this caliber!"

" _I_ have no right? _You_ had no right in robbing an innocent woman of her life!" He countered and immediately regretted his words. He was supposed to be a professional but Wendy's attitude towards Lana angered him.

"Get out!" Wendy shouted, "Out!"

"Please. Please reconsider."

Wendy calmed herself down. She closed her eyes and opened them once half the anger had left her. "Lana is no longer a part of my life. I can no longer do anything to help her."

Oliver approached her. "But you _can_. You can sign her out of there."

"And what? Where will she go? She _can't_ come here."

Oliver's heart broke for Lana and he was instantly reminded of his mother and how he once had been abandoned by her as well. It was then Oliver realized why he was so close to Lana. Why she had come to mean something to him. Because she had been abandoned in life too. Abandoned by someone whom she trusted and possibly even loved.

Oliver met Wendy's bloodshot eyes and with a calm voice spoke; "You cared for her once, didn't you? Is that what you're afraid of? Being where she is now? Losing all of this? Losing them?" he pointed to the portrait of the school children, "Ms. Peyser…Lana has lost this and more. All because of a decision you made out of fear."

Wendy cried silently, "Please, _leave_."

"Lana is not insane. Her _condition_ is not a sickness." He paused for a moment. Everything Lana had screamed during her mental breakdowns had made so much sense to him now. Wendy was the person she had spoken of. "If you really did care for her once, you'd help her." He picked up his briefcase from the floor by the door. "Good day, Ms. Peyser."

.

Oliver left Wendy Peyser's home with nothing to show for it. He had failed on his mission to get the woman to sign Lana out of Briarcliff and in his frustration; he had said things he shouldn't have. Still, there was nothing to prepare him for the anger he felt at how cruel and unjust life was. He had high hopes that Wendy Peyser would help him.

What else could he do?

When Oliver saw Lana the following day after his session with Spivey, she glanced across the rec room to meet his eyes. It was almost as if she had been expecting him. A soft smile brushed her lips when she recognized him.

Oliver felt a deep feeling of regret fall to the pit of his stomach. He had promised her home. He had promised her freedom.

Oliver raised his hand to give Lana a small wave.

He wasn't going to break his promise.


	9. Sacrifices

**A/N:** Agh, sorry this chapter took me forever to freaking update. I had trouble writing out the scenes exactly how I wanted them. Then other things took up my time. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

.

 **NINE**

 _Sacrifices_

.

When Oliver arrived home, he set his things down, took off his blazer and glasses, unbuttoned his dress shirt, and made himself a drink. He took a sip from his martini and without warning threw it across the room. The glass shattered against the wall.

"Damn it!" Oliver let out an angry growl. He sat back down on the sofa and put his face in his hands.

Oliver felt foolish for believing that Wendy Peyser would help him get Lana out. He thought she would be understanding and merciful when she heard about Lana's state. Oliver knew if he were in Wendy's place, he would have released her. Then again, Oliver didn't know what it was to be a gay woman in their time. Wendy would have lost it all for Lana.

Would he?

Oliver thought about his career and his patients. Would he give them all up for Lana?

He glanced over at her file upon the coffee table. Her photograph sat upon it.

He took it and studied it.

The answer was so clear. So evident. Oliver knew what to do even if it wasn't the correct way.

.

That particular morning, Briarcliff was alive with the screams and cries of agonizing patients roaming the halls. Some were being lead to their chambers by the orderlies while the others coward in a corner to themselves.

Oliver still felt a loss over the visit to Wendy Peyser's home. He had been so sure he could convince her to release Lana. Christmas was so close and Oliver knew that Sister Jude was growing impatient. All his therapy sessions with Lana seemed to be working but at such a slow pace. Sometimes Oliver could see the life in her eyes but it was like Lana refused to live.

Oliver understood her in a way. Why come back to reality when Briarcliff was all she had waiting for her?

Lana wouldn't truly be herself until she exited through those front doors.

.

His session with Lana that day was an exhausting one. He delved deep into her mind and coaxed her to use her words to express her feelings. Oliver wanted her to have a better chance before Jude's deadline. Even if she didn't escape Briarcliff right away, she needed an end to the solitary confinement and the electroshock therapies.

"We've come to know each other quite well, haven't we, Lana?" Oliver asked at one point during their session.

Lana gave a little timid nod and landed her eyes upon her lap. She seemed somewhat upset for having to dig into her past but was not showing it. Or last was trying not to.

"As you know I accept you for who you are." He smiled at her, "You're very bright, I truly believe that."

Lana reacted to his words and her eyes glossed with tears. She bit back a smile and gave him a small nod as if agreeing with him. Oliver liked that she did. He wanted Lana to acknowledge her self worth and accept it. It would truly help with her self esteem.

"I told you I would help you but now I need you to help me." The answer to their problem wasn't any more therapy sessions in his office but out in the open world.

Oliver met her eyes and ever so calmly spoke. "If you could leave Briarcliff at this instant. Would you?"

Lana searched for the answer in his eyes, not quite understanding the question at first. She leaned in closer and whispered in a soft, cracking voice, "Yes."

.

There had been no hesitation in Lana's answer and Oliver's plan became more realistic in his mind. He had just let Lana retreat to the mess hall with one of the young nuns while he was called to Sister Jude's office.

Jude sat at her desk, looking through a few files on a new patient that had just arrived days prior. Oliver hadn't met her yet but she had caused quite a stir by claiming to be the deceased Anne Frank.

"You wanted to see me, Sister?"

"Yes, Dr. Come in. Have a seat." She said in her heavy accent.

Oliver did as she told and took a seat on one of the chairs across her desk. He tried not to look concerned but he was extremely so.

It took Jude a moment to glance up from the files. She looked extremely concerned over the new patient and he could tell she weighed heavily on the nun's mind.

"I just wanted to inform ya that yer services with Ms. Winters will no longer be needed."

Oliver was confused at first and didn't believe he had heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

Jude sighed and placed her aging hands upon the large wooden desk. "Ever since ya started yer therapy sessions with her, ya have neglected yer other patients. Spivey has dwindled greatly and is worse than ever."

Oliver tried not to explode on the matter and forced himself to keep calm. "I have never neglected my other patients or have given any special treatment to either of them. I give Spivey the same amount of time I give Lana."

Jude snorted, "Please, Dr. You roam around this hospital with her like a school boy in love."

"I do not—" Oliver stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Ms. Winters is a special case. Besides, you and I had an agreement that I would get until Christmas Eve to show you her progress—"

"Well, what can I say? The agreement is off."

Oliver stood to his feet, "You can not do this!"

Jude glanced up at him with those hard brown eyes of hers and slowly stood to face him. "Yes, yes I can."

"You know this isn't right."

"I have been far too patient and too lenient with this idea of yours and I have not seen a single ounce of progress." Jude confirmed.

"That's because you haven't taken the time to speak with her. To truly see the change in her."

"A mad woman can never change."

"You're wrong!" Oliver snapped.

"Careful, Dr. Thredson. I could discharge you from this place all together."

Oliver was rigid with anger. He pushed his glasses up and lifted his chin, "There will be no need. I resign myself." And without another word, Oliver exited Sister Jude's office, leaving her in mild shock of his sudden decision.

Oliver rushed to the common room where he knew Lana was waiting for him. The night before his answer to all their problems seemed like a crazy idea but in that moment, it seemed like the right thing to do.

Oliver found Lana standing by the window. Her eyes were out on the garden where he knew she wished to be. He hurried over to her and took a hold of her hand, bringing her closer.

"You said you wanted to leave, didn't you?" He looked around to notice Frank sitting on a chair against the wall slightly dozing off. Sister Mary Eunice was speaking with another patient, softly encouraging her.

Lana became nervous and rather alarmed but remained somewhat calm. She nodded vigorously.

"I'm getting you out of here. Tonight."

Lana shook her head softly. Not to say no, but to communicate that she didn't understand.

Oliver saw her alarm and forced a smile. "Tonight I'm coming back for you. All right? Do you understand?"

Lana looked over to Frank, distracted.

Oliver brought her attention back to him. "Everything's all right. Don't you worry. I won't leave you here." He gave her a genuine smile. "I won't leave you behind."

.

Oliver was packing the things in his office when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called out and Sister Jude stepped inside.

She meandered for a moment, watching him pack his belongings. "So yer leavin' after all."

"I am." He said firmly, "I'll stay until the end of the day but I won't be back tomorrow."

"Are ya sure ya wanna do this?" She stepped closer to him. "Risk yer job for a crazy woman?"

Oliver met Jude's eyes. "I'm losing my job over what's right." He looked away. "After all, you never truly wanted me here, Sister. What is the problem? I thought you would be glad."

Jude exhaled, "I won't miss ya, Dr. But the patients will." She turned to leave his office, "If ya change yer mind, ya know where to find me."

He turned around to face her, "Will you change your mind about Lana?"

She shook her head.

"Then I won't change my mind."

Jude gave him a mere shrug and left his office, leaving Oliver to wonder if he was making the right choice.

.

Oliver waited until night fell upon the asylum. It was roughly 7 o'clock; around the latest he stayed most stays finishing up notes and paperwork. He knew Sister Jude had retreated to her chambers by then. She was an early bird kind of woman that did not linger in the late hours of the night.

Oliver waited in his office extremely nervous for his plan. The rest of Briarcliff was still up and about. The nuns were putting the patients in their quarters with the help of the orderlies. Lana usually retired to her room at about six o'clock where she stayed put until the next morning. Oliver was sure that Sister Mary Eunice had already helped her to bed.

Oliver stood in front of his door and patted his pocket where he had an extra key to the women's chamber doors. There was a voice nagging him against the idea, trying desperately to stop him but Oliver went on.

He opened the door to his office, stepped out of it and continued down the hall to the women's chambers where Lana was waiting for him.


	10. The Taste of Freedom

**Don't own AHS.**

 **A/N:** Hi, everyone! Wanted to update this asap. If I missed any editing, I apologize. Super sleepy but wanted to update this right away. Some of you have asked about Bloody Face and I just want to clear out that he does not exist in his story. I wanted to write something without that threat.

Well, hope you enjoy this one!

.

 **TEN**

The Taste of Freedom

.

Oliver held Lana's hand tightly. He could feel her shaking against his body as they hid beneath the stairway to heaven. Oliver almost wanted to scoff at the nickname Sister Jude had for that staircase. They did not lead to heaven but to a hell much worse than anyone could imagine.

Oliver's eyes lay on the front door ahead. It was the exit he took every night upon going home. By the door was a wooden front desk where Rick, one of the security gourds sat. He was reading what appeared to be a nickel comic; his attention far from the exit.

Lana tightened her hold on Oliver's hand. Oliver looked to her. She had been waiting for him in her chambers and had been able to sneak her out without anyone seeing her. He had fixed her bed with the pillow beneath her blanket to make it seem as if she was sleeping. He knew no one would bother her until morning but they would both be long gone by then.

Oliver turned to Lana, "All right. Are you ready?"

Lana looked from Oliver to the front doors of Briarcliff. Her lips parted as to speak but she made no sound. Her eyes were wide and filled with concern. She looked pale and terrified to the bone. Oliver knew that she knew if she were to get caught the punishment would be unbearable. She whimpered.

"Hey, hey," He spoke to her in a soothing voice, "You can do this. Do you hear me? It's not hard. Just walk close behind me and don't stop. Just keep walking."

Lana jumped when a patient screamed up the stairs. A few nuns went to his aid. Rick didn't even bother looking up.

"Lana. Whatever you do, don't stop. Keep walking until you're out those doors. If I stop, keep going. I'll be right behind you."

Lana clutched tighter to his arms, not wanting to let go. She shook her head like a stubborn child but Oliver reassured her.

"You can do this. You're going to be a free woman."

Lana's eyes went to the door.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Lana nodded.

Oliver looked ahead and took a deep breath. There was no going back.

He stepped from beneath the stairs with Lana hiding close behind him. His heart began to beat wildly and he could hear his own breathing. Every single step was gut wrenching and he feared Rick would look up at the wrong moment. Just then, Rick reached into his uniform jacket and brought out a cigarette and a lighter. He attempted to light it while his eyes remained downward.

 _Please, Lana, please. Let go._ Oliver pleaded in his mind as they approached the desk. Lana's nails were digging into his arm and he feared she would freeze at the wrong moment. He could feel her body trembling and he wished to know what she was thinking. His plan to get her out through the front door seemed ludicrous and was sure to fail. Oliver had a lot riding on such a foolish plan. So much was hanging on the line and the most important one was Lana's life.

In that moment, Rick began to look up. Oliver thought fast and quickly reached into his pocket, pulling out his own lighter and lighting Rick's cigarette for him. "There you go, Rick."

He could feel Lana's grip on his arm, his heart pounding in his ears. Then suddenly she let go and walked right out the front door and out into the night. Oliver felt the heavy fear fall off his shoulders and a huge waive of relief engulfed him.

"Thanks, Doc." Rick gave him a nod.

Oliver returned the gesture, "You have a goodnight there, Rick."

"You too, Doc." Replied Rick and returned to his comic.

Once outside, Oliver let the heavy door close behind him. Lana turned around to meet his glance with her big doe eyes. They were gleaming with tears beneath to full moon's glow and Oliver couldn't believe how radiant she looked.

He took her hand, "Let's take you home."

.

Lana watched as Briarcliff disappeared down the dark road behind them. She seemed less nervous but extremely restless. Oliver swore he could hear her heart pounding.

He glanced at her and then turned on the radio. "Be My Baby" by The Ronettes began to play. Lana turned to the sound of the music and landed her eyes on the radio. A wide grin spread on her face and she slowly lifted her hand towards the car radio, softly touching it with the tips of her fingers.

Oliver smiled sheepishly, "Better than Dominique, isn't it?"

Lana gave out a soft laugh. It was the first song other than Dominique that she had heard in a very long time. She was utterly delighted.

.

Oliver opened the door to his house and let Lana step inside. She was a bit hesitant to do so but he encouraged her and she stepped inside. Oliver followed after her and closed the door behind him with lock like he did every night he came home.

Lana took a few steps looking over his home. Oliver's home was one story and very quaint. It had beige carpeting, wooden panel walls and brown furniture. It was very much a simple bachelor's pad that lacked the touch of a woman but was very classy in its own way.

Oliver placed his briefcase upon the kitchen bar that separated his kitchen from the rest of the living room. Lana stood, looking around her surroundings. She seemed somewhat out of place in her blue patient gown.

"Lana would you like a drink?" He asked her, "Some water? Maybe some wine?"

Lana turned to look at him. "W-wine?" She asked.

"Yes." He confirmed.

Lana smiled and nodded.

"Red or white?"

"R-red." Her voice was shaky but very certain of itself.

"Coming right up." Oliver smiled and went to the mini bar where he poured Lana a glass of wine.

Lana wandered into the living room and took a seat on the sofa. She continued to glance around Oliver's house, taking in every inch of it. His house was a sight for sore eyes, eyes so used to the bleak brick walls of Briarcliff manor. Oliver's home was like heaven upon earth for Lana.

Oliver returned and handed Lana a glass of wine.

"Listen Lana, I know what we did was truly insane. I mean, it is unethical for me and my practice to do what I did but I want you to know that I'm going to keep you safe here and when you're well, you and I will put a stop to Briarcliff."

Lana took a drink from her wine and the luscious red liquid burst through her taste buds. She felt a calmness take over her. "Stop it?" She asked, her eyes glancing over to the lamp on the small round table. It was a simple lamp made out of egg shell white cloth. Lana turned from the lamp and landed her eyes on Briarcliff.

"Their practices are inhumane. The place is the definition of hell. No one deserves to be treated that way. Sane or not." He continued on his small rant but then realized that Lana's mind was all over the place. He calmed himself and glanced down at the bowl of mints on the coffee table that separated the both of them. He smiled sheepishly and pushed the bowl towards her, "Mint?"

Lana glanced down at the ceramic bowl and plucked a mint from inside and popped it in her mouth. She looked awfully pleased with the taste and smiled.

She glanced around, "Safe?" She asked with the mint still dissolving in her mouth.

"Yes," Oliver confirmed, "You're very safe here."

Lana calmed a little and placed the glass of wine on the coffee table. Oliver noted that she looked a bit antsy and picked up on the telltale signs right away. "Would you like to use the bathroom, Lana?"

Lana's cheeks grew a bit red like they always did when it came to admitting her body functions and gave him a quick nod. Oliver stood and helped her up from the sofa. "This way."

He opened a door that lead down a long hallway with multiple doors. "It's down the hall to your right. I'll be waiting in the living room when you're done."

Lana nodded and ventured down the hall. Oliver closed the door to the hall and returned to the living room where he sat down on the sofa and took off his glasses, discarding them on the coffee table. He leaned back against the sofa and gave out a heavy sigh hoping he did the right thing.

Lana ventured down the hall on her own. She had forgotten the directions to the bathroom that Oliver had been so clear on. She opened doors to find nothing but a bedroom or two. At the end of the hall, to her left, she opened a door to find a small room the size of an overgrown closet. Lana reached her hand in and found the light switch on the wall. She flicked the light on and her eyes widened, finding shelves of painted figures, cars, planes and multiple scale models of homes, castles and parks. There was a long counter along the wall with a single stool in front of it. Bottles of paints and collections of brushes lay neatly upon the counter used as a desk.

"I guess you found my hobby." Oliver's voice spoke behind her.

Lana jumped and apologized right away.

Oliver chuckled, "No need, Lana. Silly isn't it?"

Lana shook her head. "No." She said firmly.

"I started this hobby around when I was in medical school. Every time I was stressed or overwhelmed, I just sat and started to build and paint." He smiled, "Saved my sanity."

Lana smiled too, "Beautiful."

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a little nervously, "How about I show you that bathroom?"

Lana nodded and let Oliver lead her to the bathroom.

"I don't really have any women's clothing." He admitted a bit sheepishly and then grew a bit embarrassed for what he had said, "What I meant to say is that I really wasn't ready for your arrival so I did not have the time to purchase you any real clothing." He leaned down and turned on the bath for her. "But a pair of my pajamas should be enough for tonight. Tomorrow morning I'll go into town and get you some clothes and toiletries."

Lana began to unbutton her gown without a care that Oliver was present.

Oliver noticed and jumped, "Whoa! Lana." He stopped her.

Lana looked at him, confused.

He cleared his throat and let go of her hand, taking a step back. "Let me give you some privacy."

He stepped out of the bathroom and went to his room to fetch some clothes and a clean towel for Lana. He found a pair of his white and blue striped pajamas that would fit her somewhat big but would be comfortable enough. He dug through his drawers and found a new packet of white boxers. He frowned at the thought of giving them to Lana but he had no underwear suitable for her. Oliver grew red at the thought and shook his head.

"It's only for one night." He reminded himself, "Tomorrow I'll get her what she needs."

So with the clothes and the clean towel, Oliver returned to the bathroom. He knocked before entering but grew concerned when Lana did not answer right away. "Lana? Are you decent?"

No response.

Oliver panicked and stepped inside immediately, the worst flashing through his mind. However, he stopped short when he found Lana sitting in the bathtub filled with warm water. She was slightly hunched with her legs to her chest. She turned her head to meet his gaze.

Oliver grew rigid, only having seen her in such conditions when he released her from the torture tubs. He quickly looked away and placed the clothes and the towel upon the toilet. "Here are your clothes for the night. I, uh, apologize for the briefs. They're new, don't worry."

Lana sat straight, exposing her chest and breasts without worry or shame. Her eyes remained on him in the most innocent manner. She wasn't embarrassed at all and Oliver knew it was a mixture of her childlike innocence and being accustomed to her caretakers seeing her so. He caught himself staring and quickly looked away.

"I'll—I'll be outside. All right?"

"Don't go." Lana mumbled, "Please?"

Oliver cleared his throat. "I really shouldn't be here. It's not prudent."

"I don't…alone. Not alone…" Her eyes began to gloss with tears and Oliver sighed.

He nodded and grabbed the clothes from the toilet and sat upon the lid, facing from Lana. After a moment, he heard the water move and felt a tap on his arm. Oliver glanced over his arm to see Lana with the bath sponge in her hand. She handed it to him as if asking him to bathe her like the nuns had every so often.

Oliver grew rigid. He knew every single thing Lana did was done for her by the nuns. They helped bathe her the little bit they did, they helped feed her and change her. They did it so often Lana was practically childlike and dependent on others for such simple tasks.

"You can do it yourself, Lana." He smiled at her. "You have to learn how to. You're not in Briarcliff anymore."

Lana glanced down at the bath sponge as if she didn't know what to do with it. Her brows came together in a frustrated frown and Oliver shook his head. "All right. Just this once." He sat on the ledge of the tub and scrubbed Lana's back with the sponge.

Lana's skin was peachy and soft to the touch. However the lower Oliver's eyes wandered, the more he noticed the painful scars that formed upon her velvet skin from what he guessed were the cause of multiple floggings. He closed his eyes and knew from them on that Lana would lead a new life. A happy life.

.

Lana was able to dress herself after Oliver had declined to help her. He deemed that dressing herself after a bath was something personal and she should do it on her own. Oliver was a respectful man and wanted Lana to feel safe with him. However, her lack of embarrassment at being nude in front of him made him nervous. He knew it was going to be a tough road ahead.

Once Lana was dressed, Oliver lead her to his bedroom where she would sleep that night until he prepared a room for her. His bedroom was a very generous size with a queen sized bed. He pulled back the navy blue comforter and let Lana lay down. He then pulled the covers over her.

"Sleep well, Lana."

Lana grew nervous and grabbed his wrist. "Don't go."

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be right outside in the living room."

Lana looked around the room. "Safe?"

"Yes. You're safe here." He patted her hand, "I promise."

Lana looked deeply into his eyes and slowly let go. She then slowly closed her eyes, "Thank you…Oliver."

Oliver smiled, "You're welcome. Lana."


	11. The Little Bird

**A/N:** As promised! New chapter of Nutmeg. A few of you asked if Johnny will be making an appearance since this is around the time he was conceived in the show. Welllllllll, all I can say regarding Johnny is that patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet.  
Enjoy!

.

 **ELEVEN**

The Little Bird

.

That night Oliver slept on the largest sofa in his living room. He laid out some bed sheets and settled beneath his blanket with an extra pillow under his bed. Oliver couldn't remember the last time he had slept on a sofa. He must have been a teenager or a young undergrad exhausted after a long night of studying in the dorms.

It took Oliver a good two hours to finally doze off. In between those two hours he got off the sofa and poured himself a drink. Doubts were beginning to materialize in his mind and he second guessed his decisions. Maybe taking Lana out of Briarcliff was the wrong thing to do. Maybe he had been too brash on his decisions to quit and leave with her.

Oliver lay back down and turned the lights off. Doubts, doubts, doubts continued to drip, drip, drip into his thoughts.

But when he heard her voice call to him in the night, Oliver knew all those doubts had no importance. He had done the right thing. He had saved a woman's life. A sane woman's life.

"Oliver?" He voice started as a whisper and became louder and louder, "Oliver!"

"Lana?" Oliver sat up and turned on the light. He then grabbed his glasses from the coffee table and put them on.

Lana stood in front of the hallway in his pajamas, awake and alert. She seemed to be trembling.

"What's the matter?" He hesitated on standing from the sofa. "Are you all right?"

Lana glanced around the living room as if barely remembering where she was. "I—I—"

"That's okay, Lana. Use your words." Oliver encouraged her.

"Home." She finally spoke, "I want to go home."

She must have been speaking of the home she shared with Wendy Peyser.

Oliver stood from the sofa and made his way to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her an understanding look. Lana tilted her head back slightly to look up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Lana," he spoke firmly, looking into her eyes "You are home."

.

It took Oliver some work to get Lana back to sleep but once she dozed off, she didn't wake till past nine in the morning the next day.

Lana stretched her body upon waking, her fingers brushed against clean and fresh linens. A smell of cologne and clean laundry filled her nostrils. It was a far different smell than that of her bed in Briarcliff. A much better scent. Lana rolled onto her back and a new smell engulfed her. She slowly blinked her eyes open and stared at the white ceiling she was unfamiliar with. The sound of heavy rain came next followed by more of the heavenly scent that made her stomach grumble. It almost made her smile; reminding her of a memory long lost.

Lana stood from the bed and followed the delicious aroma out of the room and into the kitchen where Oliver was in front of the stove. Something was sizzling in the frying pan.

Oliver noticed her and smiled. "Croque monsieur and tomato soup. The perfect combination for a rainy day."

Lana stepped closer, intrigued by the meal he was preparing.

"I learned how to make this in medical school." Oliver continued, "But what I learned is that nutmeg…" he smiled softly, "Makes all the difference in the world."

"Nutmeg." Lana repeated, "Is it good?" She asked.

Oliver chuckled, "Try for yourself."

.

Lana ate her meal without complaint. It must have been the first dish she had that was not on the brink of rotting. She chewed quickly and with her eyes glued on the television and Oliver guessed that she must have liked the nutmeg after all.

After breakfast, Oliver was planning on going out and buying Lana her necessities. Of course he couldn't take her with him but he hoped that she would stay put and behave while he was gone.

"All right, Lana. I'll be right back. Please, stay inside. Do _not_ go outside and whatever you do, _don't_ open the door for anyone." He ordered as he grabbed his keys and his wallet from the coffee table. He was sure Briarcliff had become aware of her disappearance and must have been looking for Lana.

Lana stood, a bit of tomato soup on her bottom lip. She was alarmed. "Leaving? Wh—where?"

Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. She looked like a frightened little bird about to take flight with broken wings.

"Lana, please settle down. I'm going to the store to get you clothes." He looked at her still dressed in his pajamas. "You can't live in those forever, you'll drown in them eventually." He joked but it flew over Lana's head. He cleared his throat and with his thumb wiped away the bit of tomato soup on her lip. "Behave while I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it. Do you understand?"

Lana nodded, "I understand."

"Good." He smiled and sat her back down in front of the television screen. "Remember, don't answer the door for anyone."

.

Oliver went to a department store to purchase Lana a toothbrush, other toiletries, pajamas of her own size, a few dresses, some shirts and some pants, socks, shoes, and last of all, undergarments. Oliver was at a terrible loss and had asked one of the sales associates for assistance. With much embarrassment he claimed they were for his wife on their fifth wedding anniversary. The sales associate; a young woman gushed and led Oliver to the more revealing undergarments. black bras, lacy underwear, garters and thigh highs. He grew red at the thought of Lana wearing any of those and opted for much simpler, cotton items once he was left to his own.

He didn't know how long Lana would be staying with him but he was sure he would need to buy her more things as time went on. Just a few things would suffice to make her feel more human and less like the lost cause Jude claimed she was.

The trip to the store had taken well over two hours. He wasn't sure of the many things women needed but if he missed anything he could always go back. On the drive home he thought of Wendy Peyser. Maybe he should inform her that Lana was with him now, after all, she seemed to be the only type of family that Lana had.

"No." He told himself whilst he drove the car down the familiar treats in the direction of the Boston suburbs. "No, no one can know. For her safety. No one can know."

Then he thought of Lana's well being in the long run. Perhaps speaking to Wendy Peyser one last time would not hurt. Maybe then he could convince her to seek out Lana in the long run and take her home.

.

Needless to say, Wendy Peyser was not at all pleased when she saw Oliver Thredson on her doorstep for the second time.

"I have nothing further to speak with you." She tried to slam the door in his face but Oliver stopped her.

"Please," Oliver begged, "I just need to know. For Lana's sake."

"Go away or I'll call the cops."

"It won't take too long. Please. I'll never bother you again."

Wendy sighed and looked around the neighborhood to make sure no one was watching. "If I tell you, will you finally leave me alone?"

"Yes." Oliver confirmed.

"Okay. Fine." Wendy stepped aside and let Oliver in.

.

The two sat in the kitchen where Oliver was sure Lana had sat in one day as well. Wendy had poured Oliver a cup of coffee and had set one up for herself. She sat across from him in the round breakfast table in the kitchen nook.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well," Wendy spoke, "Aren't you going to ask away?"

Oliver glanced at her and then spoke, "I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer in charge of Lana's case."

Wendy was confused, "Oh?"

"Sister Jude thought it be in Lana's best interest if she was left alone."

Wendy glanced down to the table, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

Oliver couldn't tell if she was being honest or not. "Ms. Peyser, I came to visit you today because even though Lana is no longer my patient, I would like to know why you are so reluctant to sign her out. She still has time."

Wendy took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Oh, Doctor. You see, when I first let them take her, I regretted it right away. I went back to get her the next day but that woman, that Sister Jude—" Wendy said the nun's name with disgust, "She threatened me. She told me I would end up right along side Lana. Of course I was afraid and ran off like a coward." Wendy took the sugar spoon and twirled it around her cup of coffee. "I went back a few months later to see her, to see Lana. You know, to finally face her…but…but when she saw me...Hell Doc, I have never seen that kind of hate in anyone's eyes." Wendy's eyes began to glisten with tears she fought hard to restrain. "When I tried to touch her, she lost it. She screamed all kinds of things. So much so they had to restrain her…"

Oliver listened intently and did not interrupt.

Wendy stopped twirling the spoon, "I never went back after that and I haven't seen her since…" She lay back on her chair, "That's why I can't let her out. I can't face her for what I've done to her. Besides, she's not the same person she used to be."

"But she can be." Oliver urged, "She _can_ come back."

Wendy almost laughed but gave a faint smile instead, "I'm sorry, Doc, but Lana and I no longer mean anything to one another."

"So you're just going to give up on her?" He asked, appalled.

"She's no longer the person she used to be. She's no longer _my_ Lana."

"The real her is still there, deep inside. She has a chance."

Wendy sighed, "Not with me. Not anymore. I'm sorry but I just can't go back to that. I can't." She wiped the tears that had finally escaped.

.

Wendy walked Oliver to the door. He had a much better understanding of Wendy's position when it came to Lana and decided not to pressure her any longer. Instead he dug into his jacket and gave her his card.

"Here, this is my number and my address if you ever decide to change your mind. I'm sure you'll have a change of heart when you do." He referred to Lana who was at home waiting for him.

Wendy took the card and held Oliver's gaze for a moment, "You really believe in her, don't you?"

Oliver nodded. "No one else does, Ms. Peyser." He gave her a nod, "Have a good day." He turned his back and strolled down the walkway of what used to be Lana's home.

.

When Oliver came home, Lana was still sitting in front of the television set watching The Jetsons. She sat on the floor like a child and Oliver was extremely relieved to see her still there.

"Lana, I'm home." He called out jokingly and Lana smiled radiantly when she saw him.

"You're home." She said, standing to her feet and hurrying to his side, hugging him suddenly. Oliver was taken back but let her wrap her arms around him.

"Yes," He confirmed, "I'm home."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the two turned to the sound.


	12. Always

**Don't own AHS**

 **A/N:** Hi, everyone! Haven't been updating much lately but I promise I am alive and totally fine. Hope everyone else is doing well and having a good start to the new year. Finally updating this chapter and hope to get to the other fics very soon!

Ps. No pun intended with this chapter's name. lol

.

 **TWELVE**

Always

.

Oliver filled with a panic but for Lana's sake did not show it. He instead took her by the hand and led her to his room. "Come with me." He sat her on his bed and handed her a book from the nightstand. "Read this for a little okay? I'll come right back. _Don't_ leave the room."

Lana took the book and hugged it to her chest, "Okay. Hurry."

He smiled genuinely, "I will."

Oliver left Lana in the room and went to answer the door. Before he did, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he would say if it was someone from Briarcliff. He could just imagine Sister Jude standing there demanding for her missing patient.

Oliver opened the door but instead of facing Sister Jude's hard scold, his eyes met plain air. Confused for a moment, he heard a small voice, "Hi, Sir." And glanced down to see a young red headed Girl Scout with a red wagon in tow. "Would you like to buy some cookies today?"

Still confused, Oliver looked around the yard but saw no one he recognized from Briarcliff. He was sure they had noted Lana's absence by then and were on the search for her. It wouldn't be long until they showed up at his door.

"Um, sure." Oliver said digging into his pocket for his wallet. "How much?"

When Oliver closed the door, two boxes of cookies in his hand, he called out for Lana. She appeared out of his room and out of the hall.

He held a box of cookies up, "I have something for you."

.

The day went on with no further interruptions. Oliver often peered outside the window but saw no one, not even a single car creeping outside his home. Had no one noticed she was gone? Did anyone care? Of course they didn't.

With each passing hour, Oliver was convinced that Briarcliff covered up their patients' disappearances. Why else had no one contacted him? Then again he had quit and perhaps they didn't think him a suspect. Still, it was for the best. Lana was better without them.

.

The next few days with Lana were odd ones filled with more downs than ups. Lana was coming down from a lot of her medication and often had fits of frustration and rage. It seemed like everything set her off. Whether it was the phone ringing or the fact that she couldn't figure out how to change the channel on the television. It was as if she had to learn to live all over again.

One night, Oliver was woken by horrid shrills coming from his bedroom. He bolted up from the sofa in the living room and rushed right to his bedroom to aid her. When he opened the door, he turned on the light and found Lana cowering in the corner of the room. Her face was drenched in tears and mucus and her hands were covering her ears. She had jammed herself so far into the corner, her feet were sliding against the carpet, burning her skin.

Oliver quickly rushed to her, "Lana! Lana!"

She jumped at his touch and cried, "Please let me go! Please let me go!"

He calmly shushed her, "Hey, it's me, Oliver. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe."

Lana's body trembled something awful and Oliver thought she'd break. "No more! No more!" Her fingers went to her temples where she had the scars from the electro shock therapy. "I won't anymore."

Oliver realized she had spoken much more in that moment than in any other.

"Won't what, Lana?" He asked calmly.

"I won't think about her…" She cried silently and fell into Oliver's arms.

Oliver sighed and hugged her close, gently rubbing her back. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe now. You're safe." He repeated the same words over and over until she stopped shaking.

At one point Lana looked into his eyes, her own puffy red and still streaming with tears, "Are you going to save me?" She whispered in a broken voice.

Oliver felt his heart ache something heavy and cupped her face in his hands, "Yes."

Oliver gave her a small pill to ease her nerves and attempted to lay her back down in his bed but she refused to let him leave her side. Instead, he lay a few blankets down on the floor of the living room and lay with her. Lana seemed to find comfort in their simple little set up. She snuggled close to his side, gave a heavy sigh and let the little pill take her back into a calm slumber.

.

Caring for Lana was harder than Oliver had anticipated. Aside from having the same capacities of a child, she was quite attached to him, making going out to work almost impossible. Oliver had enough saved to take some time off work but he wished to return soon to be able to not only support himself but Lana as well. He didn't know how long it would be until she could go back to society and live a normal life.

So in the confides of their home, Oliver gave Lana therapy sessions in where he let her express herself and coaxed her into speaking full sentences. He explained to her how things worked around the house and was awfully patient when it came to her slip ups. Luckily none of his neighbors had heard her screams during the night. The last thing he wanted was for people to believe that he had some poor girl kept prisoner in his home. In case they did hear, he had planned to tell them she was an old high school sweetheart who had gotten into a car accident and with no other family, he was the only one who could care for her. He was lucky Lana was as attached to him as she was to make his plan believable.

Slowly but surely they would make progress.

One day, early in the morning, there was another scream. However, that one was more shocked than terrified. Still, Oliver rushed from the kitchen where he was making Lana breakfast to his room. He had finally convinced her to return to sleep in the bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked upon entering the room.

Lana glanced down at the bed sheets below her with a horrified look. There was blood smeared between her thighs and pooling onto the sheets. It wasn't much, but enough to scare her. Oliver quickly knew what it was and cleared his throat.

"Lana, it's fine. It's—" he didn't quite know how to say it, "It's normal."

Lana looked at him like he had suddenly grown a hand out of his forehead.

"It happens to every woman." Oliver stood her from the bed and led her to the bathroom where he turned the shower on. He couldn't believe Lana had forgotten what menstruating was. Hell, he hadn't even thought about it. He had never found her in such conditions before at Briarcliff. Hell, perhaps all the malnutrition and the stress of living in such a place had put her menstruating cycle on hold. He read that was possible.

He helped Lana get in the shower and turned away while she removed her clothes. "Just clean up and I'll come back." He took her clothes, awkwardly holding them at a distance, not sure how to treat them. He wasn't disgusted by her body's natural functions but by the fact that she was watching him do it.

Lana did as she was told while Oliver took her bloody clothes and the sheets from the bed to wash them. By the time he returned to her with dry clothes, she was already done and looked quite embarrassed and a bit frustrated that she had forgotten how her own body worked.

"I suppose I'll have to run to the store to pick up some….necessities for you." He took her to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair. He had purchased her some panty liners when he first went to the store. He wasn't sure what she would use them for but grabbed them anyway. However, what he did not grab were sanitary napkins.

So off he went to the store to retrieve some. There were multiple boxes of multiple brands on the isle at the store. Oliver stood before them at a loss. Women filed in and out of the isle, grabbed what they needed and left. But not without giving him a side glance and a few giggles.

One woman said to him, "What a lucky girl you have there." He didn't know what she had meant at first but then he took a guess. Most men didn't want to be caught buying such things for their girlfriends or wives. As a doctor, Oliver knew it was a natural bodily function and there was nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. In the medical field, a healthy menstrual flow was a usually the sign of a fertile woman going through her body's monthly function. In those regards, Oliver was relieved.

He cleared his own throat. Not for his sake but for Lana's. He was sure at one point she would want a family of her own, some children, maybe a husband. Oliver shook his head at the thought. Lana was a lesbian. She most likely had no intentions in even marrying a man. Still, he was relieved her body was regaining its once healthy state.

Even though he wasn't embarrassed about a woman's natural body function, he was embarrassed of his lack of knowledge on the sanitary products. There were so many he didn't know which would be best. So he read the boxes and the pros they each had before he finally chose a couple of different brands. Lana would know which she liked best.

The young girl at the check out counter only gave him a smile.

Oliver chuckled nervously, "Wives." And that was that.

At home, he was more than relieved when Lana knew how to use them. That was something he did not want to get into details with. And for the rest of the day, Lana snacked and slept with the television on in the living room, giving Oliver some time to himself.

He sat in his office and typed up his progress with Lana. He wanted to keep notes on her progress to go over them later and see what worked best. His thoughts began to wander far from his work and far from the present. He imagined the day Lana would be sane enough to leave his care and Oliver found that the thought of her not being there was an odd one. To him it felt as if Lana had always been in his life. Always.

.


	13. Between Lucid and Limbo

**A/N:** Okay, I know I've sucked at updating lately but I finally managed to get this done. Hope everyone is doing ok! I promise I'm working on other chapters haha just lately I've been burying myself in true crime novels, Overwatch and roller skating. Not to mention a few writer's blocks.

.

 **THIRTEEN**

Between Lucid and Limbo

.

Her progress was slow but it was steady. Every day she seemed just a little bit more lucid than the day before. Still, she often stumbled and became stuck. She had to be reminded of simple tasks but alas, Lana was determined. Oliver saw it in her whenever she accomplished something by herself, her eyes brightened and she became alive. He knew she had it in her; he knew she was worth saving. He knew it all along.

But with every little step Oliver began to realize that there was nothing about her past that she remembered. Or at least it didn't seem like it to Oliver. She never spoke about her life before Briarcliff; she hadn't thought to ask to contact any of her relatives. Not even of Wendy Peyser. There was no word spoken of her outside of Lana's manic episodes. It was only then that she seemed to remember the woman she had once been in love with.

Maybe it was for the better, he thought. He wouldn't know what to tell Lana if she ever asked about Ms. Peyser.

Lana sat in front of the window, gazing out onto the street. She liked to watch the few cars drive by and the occasional child on a bicycle. She seemed to be in good spirits that day. Oliver sure hoped so; she had slept through the night without a single nightmare to wake her. A well-rested Lana was a happy Lana, Oliver thought to himself. Not to mention the fact that she was less clingy when she was well rested. It made working much easier for Oliver.

On that day he decided to clean out the spare room for himself. He was growing tired of sleeping on the sofa every night and since Lana would be with him for quite a while, he saw no harm in getting himself comfortable in his own home. Lana could have his previous room; he didn't mind it at all. It was all the same to him. Besides, she had already settled in quite well into his old bed.

When he purchased his furniture, he had bought an extra bed. It was a full, slightly smaller than his queen-sized bed but he had only planned it to be for a guest or even a roommate but no such thing happened. Until now…

Oliver emerged from the room that was right across from the one that now belonged to Lana. He had moved the majority of his things over and moved a lot of boxes and filed documents to the garage. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. Perhaps because now Lana's situation with him was a permanent one.

"Well, that's done for now." He placed his hands on his hips and looked at Lana who still had her attention out the window. He smiled, "It's lovely out, isn't it?"

"Yes." Lana answered softly. She was reacting more and more.

Oliver stood next to Lana. "Once a few more days pass and I'll take you out for a stroll. Who knows when we'll have some unwanted visitors."

"What are…visitors…" Lana asked, softly trailing off.

"Um. They are people who visit you at home. They come over for a little while and then return to their own homes." Oliver explained.

Lana processed the word in her mind with a pensive brow. "Am I…visitors?" She glanced up to meet his gaze with those innocent doe eyes.

Oliver smiled and placed his hand upon her shoulder, "No, Lana. You're already home."

.

When night fell, Oliver sat in the living room with Lana to read a book while she watched television. She seemed fond of Bonanza and a cartoon show called The Flintstones. Oliver, however, was a bit worried on how the cartoon would affect her learning process. He didn't want her thinking that's how cars ran, with the power of human feet. Nonetheless, he convinced himself not to pay the show any mind and let Lana enjoy herself.

Lana turned around from her spot on the floor where she sat with her legs crossed and glanced over at Oliver. She noticed the book in his hands and asked, "Poms?"

"What was that?" Oliver had not heard her correctly the first time, too entranced in his reading.

"Pomegranates."

He frowned lightly, "…Oh! Persephone? No, this isn't that."

Lana climbed up onto the sofa, cuddled close to him. Oliver smiled; he was pleased to see her curiosity over his reading material. It showed she was growing more and more out of her shell and not just living in limbo.

"This isn't anything interesting—well, not to most people." He chuckled sheepishly to himself, "It's called _The Myth of Mental Illness_ by Thomas Szasz. It's about—" he glanced at Lana's blinking gaze and gave a soft sigh, "I don't suppose the topic is quite appropriate but I have to admit that it is a quite interesting one."

"Do you like…to read?" She asked. Her words were often slow, like she was remembering them before she spoke.

"I do. I love to read. Do you?"

"I like…" her gaze wandered, "When you read…to me."

Her response surprised him but no doubt made his heart skip a beat in such a strange way. Oliver cleared his throat, "Well, Lana, I'm always willing to read to you."

"Now?" She perked up, suddenly excited as could be.

A bit confused by her sudden reaction, Oliver answered, "Sure? Why not?"

Lana jumped to her feet and scampered off to Oliver's study. She came back moments later with an arm full of books she had randomly plucked from the shelves and dumped them on Oliver's lap.

"Read, please?"

Oliver laughed, "Okay, okay." He looked through the books. "Let's see. Oh. Here, you might find this one pretty interesting."

Lana took the book from him and studied the cover. Her eyes scanned the words, trying to remember how to read. She knew how, she was slowly remembering but she struggled to concentrate. Oliver sat patiently while she figured it out. "Madame Bovary." She finally answered.

"Yes. Great job, Lana." He took the book back. "I didn't really finish this one but I suppose we can finish it together. How's that sound?"

Lana's lips cracked into a wide grin and an excited giggle escaped them. "I like that."

"Me, too."

Oliver cracked the book open and began to read out loud in his most clear voice. Lana sat next to him, her shoulder against his, eyes downcast upon the pages, following his voice and imagining the story that unfolded before her.

.

However, not all moments were smiles and soft sighs. Lana's therapy sessions seemed to take a toll on both parties. Lana grew frustrated with her inability to remember much of anything while Oliver struggled with his own impatience and determination to get her to function like a normal adult. She was still so childish in many ways and that worried Oliver. It often made him feel some strange guilt. He couldn't quite pinpoint it.

When Lana grew frustrated with her own memories, she slapped and hit herself in the head, crying and screaming nonsense. It took great effort to get her to calm down from her rampage. Oliver had to hold her down on the floor or on the bed, arms at her side, careful that she didn't kick or scratch him because she would and had already.

"Pepper!" She screamed, "Pepper! Where's Pepper?"

"She's at Briarcliff, Lana. She's fine." Oliver tried to calm her. Pepper if anything was one of the most well cared for patients. He had never seen any kind of cruelty hurled her way. He supposed it was because of her naïve innocence. Oliver didn't quite believe she had drowned her nephew like Sister Jude had informed him. He had seen her play with the stray cats that came around the grounds. She had never harmed them.

Oliver got the sense that a few patients that were there didn't need to be.

"It's hot…" Lana breathed, "It's hot. It hurts." Her mind was back in the scolding bath tubs.

"You're not hot, you're okay." Oliver calmly repeated to her.

"I'm burning! I'm burning!"

"Shh, it's okay." He sat her up and brought her against his chest. "It's okay. I promise you. You're fine."

Lana cried into his chest, uncontrollable sobs until she managed to calm down. "Why is this happening to me?" She was more lucid than most days. It was those moments during and after an episode in where she seemed her old self. "Why did they do this to me?"

Oliver rested his cheek on top of her head, holding her trembling body close. "There is real evil in this world, Lana. Evil that wishes to consume us. Don't let it. You can't let it."

Lana closed her eyes and cried, "Why are you helping me?" She gazed up into his eyes, her mind clear as day.

Oliver gazed back at her unsure of what to answer her. He had told himself he was helping her because she wasn't insane. Because the world had wrongly accused her. Because his head and his heart told him it was the right thing to do. Because she was slowly becoming the only person he had ever felt a real connection with. Which answer would satisfy her best? Which would satisfy himself?

Oliver exhaled, "Because you matter in this world."

Lana buried her face back into his chest and released the breath she was holding. Her body relaxed into his and the world seemed to stop spinning so quickly. For a moment, she felt sane. If only for that moment.


	14. They Come at Night

**A/N:** I'm back! : ) More updates coming soon!

.

 **FOURTEEN**

They Come at Night

.

"Can you tell me what else you remember?"

The sound of the falling rain crashed upon the roof of the house. It was a dark and rather dreary day. Once in a while a car would drive down the street, disappearing until the calmness ensued. They sat in his study on chairs opposite each other. She was silent for a moment, nails digging into her bare knees, eyes downcast, thinking.

Oliver was patient. His pen upon his notes, eyes on her, waiting. The days had turned into weeks and every day tasks seemed and even felt much easier. There were still struggles but there was progress.

"I remember a bird…" She finally answered.

Oliver wrote it down, "What kind of bird? Can you describe it?"

Lana shook her head, "No. I never saw it. I just heard it."

"Where?"

"Outside my window. In a tree."

"In the morning, I presume?"

She shook her head again. "At night."

Oliver raised a brow but continued writing down his notes. "At night?"

"Yes. But I don't know why. It…it just kept me up."

"You know, Common Nighthawks are a type of nocturnal bird that are often found in the U.S. It is very likely one of those little fellas decided to make port outside your bedroom window."

Lana half smiled, "It sure did make a…." She paused, trying to remember the correct word to use. Sometimes she forgot certain words.

"Ruckus?" Oliver gave her a suggestion.

"Yes. A ruckus."

Oliver smiled and set his notes aside, "Well, Lana. I'm sure that little visitor is long gone by now. Not to worry." He stood from his chair and glanced at the clock on the wall. "It appears to be lunch time. Why don't you go ahead and relax a little until I prepare us something, hmm?"

Lana nodded.

.

Lana loved Oliver's cooking. There was something about it; probably the herbs and spices he used that made everything pop or perhaps the fact that he made the meals with care. Lana barely remembered the meals served at Briarcliff. Bland— almost tasteless. She shook the thought away, no longer wanting to remember that horrid place.

"You cook so good." Lana commented in a soft tone. Her choice of words made Oliver smile.

"Well, thank you, Lana. That's so kind of you to say."

"Who taught you?"

Oliver stopped eating to answer her, "Myself, if I'm being quite honest." Lana looked surprised to which Oliver chuckled. "I didn't really have anyone to teach me."

Lana looked down to her half eaten meal. Her appetite had returned to normal but she had an aversion to most things. However, Oliver was learning her favorite things little by little.

"Maybe one day when you're up for it, I can teach you."

Lana perked up, "Will you?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile and took a quick bite of his meal. "When you're on your own you'll know your way around the kitchen."

Lana froze for a moment. "On…my own?"

Oliver noted the fearfulness in her eyes. The thought of being alone terrified Lana. She didn't remember how it was to be dependent. It was something she wasn't ready for. Not just yet.

"But of course that won't be for a long while." Oliver said to reassure her.

Lana glanced up at him with those brown puppy dog eyes as if asking if he was telling her the truth.

"For now we can just cook together. How's that sound, hmm?"

Lana smiled, "I like that."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "A lot."

.

The memories mostly came at night in the form of dreams and often nightmares. Lana twisted and turned, often waking multiple times in the night. Confusion filled her as she tried to make them out. Sometimes the memories slipped so quickly from her memory. Large pieces were missing and none of it made sense.

Sometimes she dreamt of the rec room at Briarcliff, a record spinning in the middle of the room. A dark tunnel, monsters in the forest, chasing her through the darkness and the rain. The nuns, a pinhead, a white statue of the Virgin Mary.

However, Lana also dreamt of a quaint home. In her dreams she saw a living room with a coffee table. On top of the table was an ashtray and multiple papers sprawled about. They were covered in scribbles of crayons and pencil. And amongst all of those things she dreamt of the smile of a woman. She couldn't see her entire face or remember the sound of her voice. All Lana could see were the woman's lips, smiling back at her.

And in the early morning, just as a soft, dim, blue light emerged, Lana woke. Her eyes opened slowly, still seeing that smile. Was she real? The woman that lingered in her calmest dreams.

Lana sat up from bed and exited her room. She could hear Oliver in the kitchen preparing himself a cup of coffee. Most days he woke up at the crack of dawn to continue his studies. She was grateful that she found him there that morning, the cup of hot coffee to his lips. He glanced up when he noticed her standing there in the entrance of the kitchen, eyes red from tears that had formed in her sleep.

"Lana? What's the matter?"

"Oliver." She spoke in her lucid tone of voice. The one that let Oliver know something serious was to come, "Have you ever been in love?"


	15. Love

**A/N:** Thanks for the love, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed your summer.  
PS. This chapter took an extra hour to write because my smart ass decided to play Lana Del Rey music videos while writing and got distracted instead.

.

 **FIFTEEN**

Love

.

"Now tell me. What makes you ask such questions?" Oliver asked Lana without hesitation. It hung in the air for a moment before she answered. It felt still and empty. The silence in his office was almost palpable and Oliver found himself nervous for her response. She sat on her usual chair opposite him, eyes in a place Oliver could never see for himself.

"Are you remembering something from your past? Perhaps someone you've loved?"

Silence.

Oliver's tensed.

"I see her in my dreams…" Lana finally spoke with a soft, velvet voice. Hands on her lap, eyes downcast. She was almost a dream herself. "Her smile…her lips…I can almost hear her voice."

Oliver's grip tightened on his pen before he wrote the notes down. He didn't say anything; he just let Lana continue her description of this mystery woman. However, he had a hunch of whom she had been dreaming of.

"I can feel her…hands." She paused, "Holding me. It's so strange. So familiar. But I—"

"But what?" Oliver asked calmly and patiently.

Lana shook her head softly, "I…I can't remember her." She met his eyes, "I don't know if she's real."

"Hmm. That is quite interesting." He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Are you sure you can't fully remember her?"

Lana glanced away. "I don't know. I can't…"

"Yes, you can. _Try_."

Lana searched her memories of the woman from her dreams but came to a wall. All she could feel was a brewing ball of hate beginning to grow from within in followed by the breaking sound of her own heart. "I can't see her eyes. I can't remember them. I—" She began to hyperventilate as if an anxiety attack was coming on. "I—she—she—"

Oliver was quick to his feet, tossing his notes aside. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and softly calmed her, "Lana, hey, it's alright. Breathe. Okay?"

Lana began to shake her head as if the memories were bringing her back down into the black void she had tried so hard to escape from. Tears began to swell in her eyes as she shook her head back and forth in hard denial.

"Lana, look at me. Look at me." Oliver ordered, bringing her face to his. Lana met Oliver's gaze. "That's it. Just look at me and breathe."

Lana did as he asked of her and little by little the attack subsided.

"There you go. That a girl. Just keep breathing for me."

Lana nodded in obedience and before she knew it her breathing was back to normal. Once her heart stopped trying to break through her chest, she leaned forward into Oliver's arms, burying her face in his crisp, white shirt. "What's wrong with me?" She cried silently.

Oliver slowly but surely wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand behind her head, keeping her close. "Nothing we cannot beat together." He answered her and once he spoke those words a strange feeling over came him. He found himself not wanting to let her go.

.

Oliver let Lana sit out in the backyard to get some fresh air. He was still unsure of letting her out in the public in fear that Briarcliff was still searching for her. It had been months and they hadn't appeared but he didn't want to let his guard down. Lana sat beneath the oak tree, running her fingers along the grass.

Oliver stood mere feet away examining his dying rose bushes. He sighed heavily, "Such a shame." He glanced over at the abandoned gardening tools rusting from the rain and exposure. Perhaps letting Lana garden would help her anxiety.

"Oliver?" Lana spoke.

"Hmm?" He was pulled away from his thoughts.

"Can you tell me the story of Persephone?"

"Again?" He raised a brow but let out a chuckle, "Lana, I'm sure you've heard it ten times by now."

"I'd like to hear it again." She gave him that innocent smile that won him over repeatedly.

He sighed like putty in her hands, "Very well then." He sat next to her upon the grass and began to tell her the tale once more.

Sitting in the garden with Lana reminded Oliver of his strolls with her in Briarcliff's own garden back when she was still deemed unfit to walk amongst society. That time seemed inexistent now.

"How…interesting." Lana spoke once Oliver finished the story.

"What is?"

"She let the world die."

"Demeter?"

Lana nodded. Her expression let Oliver know that her old self was very present amongst the anxiety and night terrors. She was regaining her old self.

"Yes."

"I suppose she was willing to sacrifice the world and man kind for her daughter."

"Why would she do that?"

Oliver thought about it, "I guess people do crazy things for those they love."

"She did it for…love?"

Oliver nodded. "Demeter loved Persephone like nothing else there ever was."

Lana glanced at Oliver, for a moment her eyes shimmered with curiosity. "Have you ever been in love?" She repeated her question from that morning. "You didn't answer me before…"

Oliver cleared his throat. He had avoided the question the first time but now he wasn't sure if he could once again. "Well, that's not a question I was expecting."

"Is that bad?" She asked curiously like a child.

"No, it's not. Just surprising." Oliver leaned back, "To be honest, I was."

"In love?"

He nodded. "Once upon a time."

Lana's expression was unreadable. It was a mixture of curiosity and sadness. Oliver couldn't quite spot it.

"But that's another long story."

Lana scooted closer. "Can you tell it to me? Please?"

"There's not much to tell to be honest. " He hoped to deter Lana but she was waiting like a patient child waiting for a treat. "It was a long time ago when I was in med school. I fell for a friend of mine but she didn't feel the same for me."

"What happened?"

"Well, time passed. She met someone else and got married and started a family. I moved on and dated other women but nothing came of it."

Lana saddened at this. "Do you still-?"

"Love her?" He asked, "No. No, I don't."

Lana glanced away but Oliver kept his eyes on her, studying her every feature even though he was so familiar with them. How could someone abandon her, he thought. Lana who was so beautiful and intelligent. How could have Wendy Peyser thrown her away like trash? Oliver would never understand. If he had been in Peyser's position he would have never let Lana go. Not in a million years. Not for a million dollars. Not even for the sake of humanity.

He caught himself staring and glanced away, ashamed of his feelings and his thoughts. He didn't understand where they were coming from and he felt ashamed of them. He was supposed to help Lana. Not fall for her like some romantic fool. It would be unethical.

.

When Lana went to bed, Oliver remained wide-awake in the living room. He poured himself a glass of red wine and sat down on the sofa. He took his glasses off and carelessly tossed them on the coffee table. It was well past midnight and he was still plagued with the thoughts that had crossed his mind earlier in the garden with Lana.

"Don't do this to yourself, Thredson…" He told himself. "You can't."

He took a drink from his wine and let the thoughts simmer. He just couldn't get the thought of her smile out of his mind.

Oliver thought earlier to his session with Lana in the morning. She had been dreaming of Wendy Peyser without a doubt even if she didn't fully remember her. Oliver knew it and could have told her but he kept himself from saying a word. He didn't want to bring Peyser up. He didn't want Lana to remember her.

The realization was slowly coming to him. Jealousy was the reason why he didn't help Lana remember. Jealousy of this woman who had thrown her away and no longer wanted her back. Nonetheless, at one point she had shared Lana's bed and kissed the skin upon her neck and between her collarbones.

Oliver shoved the thought out of his mind. He knew it was wrong of him to withhold that information from Lana and let her struggle but he felt that she was better without Peyser. The memory of her would only harm Lana and Oliver did not want her to suffer any longer. He did it for her well being, he lied to himself.

Oliver stood from the sofa, placing the half finished glass of wine on the table. He made his way down the hall and slowly opened the door to Lana's bedroom to check on her. She had fits and night terrors very often but sometimes he didn't hear her. However, that night he found her fast asleep in the bed that was once his own. She lay on her back, head facing towards the door. She looked so peaceful.

Oliver realized in that moment that he understood why Hades held Persephone captive in the underworld. He loved her.


	16. Strange Terrains

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Super glad you all are enjoying this super random and out of the ordinary fic. I appreciate all the love so much. Also, I'm pretty excited about Cult! I won't be watching it tonight since I have to wait to watch it with my S.O on the weekend buuuuut instead I decided to type up this chapter in celebration. It blows my mind how much time has passed since Asylum was on air. Crazy.  
Also, something is up with my Microsoft Word so I had to write this on the TextEdit pad. So heads up on any editing I missed lol enjoy!

.

 **SIXTEEN**

Strange Terrains

.

She stood in front of the window. Her eyes gleaming with an excitement that was so new; one he had never seen in her before. She was dressed in a lovely olive colored dress, her hair combed with a black headband to keep it in place. Her smile was hard to miss; it was contagious.

Well, Lana had every right to be as excited as she was. She was going to step foot outside of her home with Oliver for the first time since she arrived from Briarcliff. Oliver was a bit nervous at first. Nervous that anyone from Briarcliff or Lana's past life would recognize them and undo all of her progress. Lana had been nervous at first as well to step out into the world but every time Oliver left the house without her she became depressed and moped around until he returned.

Needless to say, Oliver decided that a small trip to the department store would do her some good. It would probably even help in her social skills. He didn't want to be the only one she socialized with. Lana deserved more human interaction. As long as it was safe, of course.

"Are you ready?" He asked so patiently, the corner of his lips pulling upward into a smile.

Lana turned to him, flashing those pearly whites of hers. "Yes." She answered so sure of herself.

.

Lana gripped Oliver's hand tightly as they made their way through the department store. All the way there she had kept her eyes out the window, pointing out things she found interesting. It was as if she was seeing the world for the first time. Her arm bumped into his multiple times while they walked; she liked to keep close to him. However, she didn't seem too afraid. Some people who passed and caught their eyes would smile and nod politely. Lana noticed Oliver do the same and copied him like a child would. To the outside world they appeared as just another married couple shopping on a Sunday afternoon.

"Is there anything you need?" Oliver asked.

Lana seemed distracted by the many dressed mannequins, slightly admiring their outfits. "Something I need?" She asked, eyes still wandering.

"Yes. Maybe some lotions? Undergarments? Perhaps some socks?"

Lana turned to him, pensive, "I would like some new socks."

He smiled, "Alright. Stay here while I go ask where they keep the socks. I honestly don't remember…" Oliver let go of her hand and took a step away. Before he was too far, Lana lunged towards him and gripped his arm tightly as if she couldn't swim and he had just let her loose in the water.

"You're leaving me?" Fear struck her eyes as she whispered the words.

Oliver chuckled, "Lana, don't be foolish. I'll be right back. I'm just going to ask a worker where they keep the women's socks. You can stay here and look at the perfumes. I won't be long." He walked Lana over to the perfume displays. "Wait here. I'll be back."

"You promised." She gripped his arm tighter.

"I swear."

And with that Lana felt reassured and slowly let go of Oliver. He gave her one last smile and left to find a store employee. Lana watched him disappear into the crowd of people for a moment and then glanced down to the perfumes in the glass counters before her. She placed her hands upon the glass and looked at the individual little bottles.

"May I help you with something?" An older salt and peppered haired woman asked.

Lana became nervous but just smiled and shook her head, "No. Thank you."

The woman nodded and turned to help another woman on the other side of the counter.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, yes, can I please test this one out?"

"Sure."

Lana kept her eyes on the display, reading all the fancy names on the bottles, wondering how they smelled but too shy to actually ask for a sample.

The woman on the opposite counter tested out the perfume and gave out a small gasp. "Oh, my goodness. Wendy! Wendy, you have to come smell this."

"Oh, Barb. I thought you weren't going to spend too much on perfumes again." Wendy Peyser showed up next to her friend, completely unaware of her ex lover just across the other counter in front of them.

Lana lost in thought, muted out the voices of the rest of the shoppers and slowly lost interest in the perfumes. She glanced up in the direction of the clothes and spotted a skirt that Oliver might like on her. She smiled to herself and went towards it. Just as she left, Wendy glanced up, missing Lana by a second. She then turned to Barb, "Hey, I'm going to look at the skirts real quick. Be right back."

Lana ran her hand along the skirt on the mannequin, trying to remember what size she was. She was sure Oliver remembered. She was sure to ask him when he returned. Behind the mannequin was a rack of clothing where Wendy Peyser found herself looking through the hung skirts, still completely unaware of Lana just mere feet from her. She looked at the prices and continued to make her way along the rack. She found nothing she liked and turned her back to the mannequin to look through the clothing on the opposite rack. Just as she did, Lana stepped from behind the mannequin and began to look for the skirt on the rack Wendy was just shopping through. Something caught Lana's eyes and she glanced up to the woman across the rack.

When Oliver returned, he noted that Lana was no longer where he had left her. Panic began to set through him until he managed to remind himself that Lana wasn't a little girl and couldn't possibly get lost or snatched by someone with bad intentions. He passed the women in the perfume section and looked around to see if her could spot her in the close vicinity. Finally, he managed to find her looking at a pretty navy skirt across from the perfume section by the shoes. He sighed in relief and took a few steps towards her. It was when he noticed Wendy Peyser that he came to a stop and dropped the packet of women's socks. Panic set through him once more and his mind worked quickly.

Lana stared at the back of the woman's head, her brows coming together to form a pensive brow. She thought maybe she could ask her how the skirt sizes worked. Then maybe she could attempt to guess the best size for her. But just as she was open to call out to the woman, Oliver appeared at her side, quietly grabbing her by the arm and leading her away.

When Wendy turned around, there was no one there.

"Oliver, what's the matter?" Lana asked, surprised, "Did you find the socks?"

"No." Oliver kept his eyes ahead, leading Lana to the store's exit, "They don't have what we're looking for."

"Are we leaving?" Lana frowned, a little worried. She turned to look back at the clothes but other shoppers now filled the area, blocking the skirt she wanted to show him. "There was something I wanted to show you."

"Another day, I promise."

"But- but I-"

"C'mon, let's go."

.

Back at the house, Oliver seemed extremely nervous. He turned the television on and let Lana watch reruns of The Twilight Show. She seemed preoccupied with it and no longer bothered that they left the department store so quickly without purchasing a thing.

"Lana, I'll be in my study." He told her.

Lana glanced from the television, "Okay."

He forced a smile and shut himself in his study. "That was too close." he said to himself as he poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp. He set the glass down and settled his mind.

Why hadn't he let Lana see Wendy? He paced back and forth in his study, taking his glasses off. "It would have ruined her progress." he told himself. "She would have ruined her progress." Oliver took a seat at his desk and lit himself a cigarette.

Was that really the reason why?

The question lingered in the air, intertwined with the smoke rising from the tip of his cigarette. He thought about it for a moment longer. Wendy wanted nothing to do with Lana. Oliver had already tried to seek Wendy's help but she had denounced ever knowing Lana. Still, what about Lana? Did she still want Wendy in her life?

Oliver shook his head. The sheer memory of that woman sends Lana into fits and panic. She fills her night terrors and tortures her dreams. It would be in Lana's best interest if she never saw Wendy Peyser again.

.

That night was a simple one. Oliver sat on the sofa reading one of his books while Lana sat next to him watching one of her shows. He put on The Andy Griffith Show for her. The Twilight Zone gave her nightmares if she watched it before bed. Oliver was deep in his book when he felt Lana nestle her head on his shoulder, her feet up on the sofa. He was surprised by her action but smiled to himself and kept reading.

Lana kept her gaze on the show, resting her head on Oliver's shoulder. She liked the way he made her feel safe and at home. Sometimes she feared that it was all a dream and she would wake back in Briarcliff. She wrapped her arm around his and snuggled closer to him, trying to grasp every inch of safety and comfort she could as if it would vanish within seconds. The show made her laugh softly and Oliver smiled. How he wished they were there together in different circumstances.

.

Lana woke with a start in the middle of the night. She sat up quickly, clutching her heart with one hand and the bed sheets with the other. She desperately looked around trying to focus her vision in the dark. When she found herself in her bedroom, she relaxed and attempted to catch her breath. She couldn't quite remember the nightmare. All she could grasp were bits and pieces of a room spinning, a record playing, a woman banging her head on the wall and a doctor strapping her to a table. She shivered and stood from the bed.

Lana stood in the hallway, staring at the door of Oliver's bedroom. Her hands opened and closed, anxious and hesitant. She knew he was in there sleeping and she worried about waking him. Still, the fear wedged deep inside, turning her stomach, climbing up her throat, ready to break her. Lana exhaled a breath and entered Oliver's room, closing the door behind her shut.


End file.
